


Mymatch.com

by Anoddcollectionoffeels



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Online Dating, Romance, pride shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoddcollectionoffeels/pseuds/Anoddcollectionoffeels
Summary: Seto was finally tired of being lonely, especially since Mokuba would soon be out of the house even more often now that he was getting older. He was going to give online dating a chance for once, not finding much luck himself at first.Yami was tired of feeling like the odd man out. He saw a banner for an online dating site. Maybe he should put himself out there if he wanted to meet someone new.italics indicate personal thoughts fyi, slightly au and ooc for both yami and setoNotes:Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi and Konami, and is being used in this fan fiction for fan purposes only. No infringement or disrespect is intended by this fan fiction.





	Mymatch.com

It was lunch time with all his friends. Yami had never felt like such an outcast before while having lunch with them. Yugi and Anzu were chatting about their date that evening. Tristan, Duke, and Serenity were all talking about going to the arcade later that afternoon. Joey kept trying to impress Mai over some nonsense about him taking on some duelist and winning. Yami had no one to talk to, no one showed him any interest. He just sat there eating his burger quietly hating these feelings.

              _Maybe I need to go out and meet someone too_ , but being stuck working at the game shop left little time. With Yugi off at college Jii-chan had needed some extra help at the shop and instead of letting him hire someone else to eat into what little profits they did get he volunteered to work in exchange for his room and board. He was always indebted to his makeshift family and would do anything for them. But feeling left out was eating at him in a way that left him more and more depressed.

              “Hey Yami, what are your plans for the night?” Yugi finally finished his conversation with Anzu to ask him about it.

              “Nothing much, might go online for some dueling, see what the new programs are all about. Hopefully they are better than the last one, since they didn’t seem to have a full archive of all the cards out there to use.” Yami understood this was mild curiosity at best. There was no intention to invite him to go anywhere or do anything together, not like they used to.

              “Sounds like fun to me, let me know how it is. Maybe if it’s worth it we can log on together sometime.” Yugi returned to his hushed conversation with Anzu.

              Watching his aibou and Anzu chat was just further tearing him down. They looked so happy together, Anzu kept blushing at whatever was being said. Probably something cute and sweet given that his aibou was always cute about his feelings for Anzu. Just another reminder at how separated he was from the rest of his friends. Grrrrr, can’t this go away, why does he constantly have to be depressed by his friends lately. It’s not like he wants them unhappy, it would just be nice to have someone to talk to again, someone interested in what he had to say.

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delete, delete, freaking DELETE. Can no one come up with something better to start conversations than hi, how are you, or hey take a look at my dick. Kaiba deleted all of his notifications on his profile. No one was creative or interesting enough to respond to. Their profiles were always along the same lines, hi my name is X and I’m X age and really interested in making a real connection. How trite was that. Of course, they want to make a connection, that’s why they were on the online dating site. 6 months and still nothing solid to interest him. It almost made him want to delete the profile, but then he’d remember Mokuba was always gone. He didn’t want to end up alone in the huge mansion, all because he got frustrated. So he kept his profile, looked through other’s profiles and attempted his “connections”. Each one ending up either disappointing him or disappointed in him.

              “Nii-sama, what are you doing?”

              “Nothing Mokie, just online again.”

              “No one interesting you lately? What happened to that one guy, Taro something wasn’t it?”

              “Apparently he doesn’t understand the importance of work. Failed to go online one time and blocked. How childish is that?”

              “There will be others nii-sama, don’t worry about it. Anyone would be ecstatic to have you.”

              “Yeah, that’s part of the problem Mokie, everyone who feels that way would feel that way because of my looks, money, company, influence, power… list never ends. It’s never just because it’s me.” Kaiba finally accepted defeat for the day and logged off. How depressing was it to be 23 and single your whole life. Not from lack of trying at least, no one could suggest he didn’t try at this. But the demands of his company and his overall fantastic personality usually drove people away. No one could seem to simply say what they mean when they mean to say it. It was always some social construct that threw him off in a conversation, making him come off rude even if that wasn’t even his intention. It was all so frustrating.

              While watching his big brother sigh and palm his face, eventually combing his hands through his hair, Mokuba realized just how much his brother was frustrated. There had only been one date so far, not that it really ended up as a date. More of someone who got starstruck then wouldn’t leave him alone. But Mokuba still stood by his brother while he fretted over what to wear only to come home disappointed. “Don’t worry nii-sama, maybe you’re looking at too filtered of a result. Maybe you need to expand your searches more. It’s not like you could really call either of us normal so it would make sense that you filtering for normal wouldn’t work. I could help you if you want?”

              “No Mokie, I’m done for the day, no need to log back in to see the same profiles I saw before.”

              “Tomorrow will you try to expand your search? For me, nii-sama?”

              “Fine I’ll try it out tomorrow but don’t get your hopes up.”

Accepting that his brother was done with the conversation they both went downstairs for dinner. Maybe Yugi could give him some advice on the whole dating scene, now that he had Anzu he had some suggestions he was sure of it. He would try anything to help his brother out.

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami was so bored, the game shop just closed up, not that they had any major purchases go through. Now he had nothing to do, Jii-chan was going out to catch up with his friends and the rest of Yugi-tachi all had plans already. So, he was stuck sitting on the couch watching terrible TV shows and he just couldn’t take it anymore. So finally, he decided to go online like he mentioned to Yugi earlier that day. He created his profile and deck (surprised that the archive included a good number of different cards) and went to go search for an opponent. As he was searching and add popped up, before he could click out of it the video started.

              Cute happy couples flashed across the screen, “I found love on mymatch.com” “I had lost all hope of meeting someone I could mesh with and with mymatch.com I finally found him” “It was like we knew each other better than any other” “It felt like I was talking to my best friend” then came the slogan. “The reason mymatch has a 95% success rate is due to the questionnaires filled out. If your serious on meeting the one for you then look no further”

              Yami stopped and blinked. Maybe this would help him meet someone who he could talk to. Even if they are not interested in romantic feelings he could find some new friends out of this. Maybe, hopefully, what did he have to lose but some time out of his day. He clicked on the banner that directed him to the site. He began to fill out a profile, fortunately there was a free version available but if you wanted more access to the site then you had to pay for it. Well he didn’t have that kind of money to throw away on a maybe so free profile it is. He filled out his interests, now came the hard part. His summary, the one thing that all users would see before clicking on his profile. What exactly would he want to put out there, did he want a romantic interest? He always knew his preferences were for his own gender which didn’t bother any of his family and friends but it did seem difficult to find people who were level headed and not over the top. He was a duelist so he was used to showing off but when he wasn’t dueling, he wanted a quiet evening at home with friends. To just connect with each other before the end of the day.

              My Summary: My life revolves around my family and friends. Currently looking for someone who enjoys playing games, going out to enjoy a festival, or someone who would have fun window shopping sometime. Serious would be nice but would like to be open minded to the possibility of meeting new friends. They must understand that family will always come first, but hopefully be interesting in eventually becoming family. No names and no pictures to share, I would like to get to know you for yourself and not your image.

              Ok I guess I post this now that I’m finished. Maybe something will happen, maybe I’ll meet someone who wants to go to lunch with me so I don’t feel so alone eating by myself. Wishful thinking, I guess but there is always a chance.

              With that Yami logged out of his profile and shut down the computer, realizing it was already late he decided to get ready for bed. On his way up he heard Yugi arrive home finally.

              “How was the date tonight Yugi?”

              “It was great, Anzu and I had dinner, saw a movie, grabbed ice cream and walked through the park. And………I kissed her finally.” He squealed when he said the last part. His eyes got huge as he daydreamed about it. He passed Yami on his way up the stairs as if he was floating.

              “Congratulations aibou, hope it’s the first of many.” Yami shook his head as he noticed Yugi didn’t even recognize he said anything. Eyes still huge and unfocused on anything in front of him. Well at least we both had a decent evening, Yugi moved forward with his relationship and maybe I’ll get a chance at one myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba woke to his alarm going off. Groaning not wanting to open his eyes to get started with the day. He has always hated early mornings especially since his day generally doesn’t end until almost midnight if he was lucky. The woes of being the most successful CEO in Japan. He trudged to the bathroom to begin getting ready for work. A shower, shave, and some coffee would at least make him feel more human. Hopefully his staff doesn’t have too many issues for him to fix when he gets in. You’d think that he would have less hands-on work having employed many capable people but they still manage to fuck stuff up all the time.

              He settled on a black suit, light blue dress shirt with a dark blue tie for the day. Now that he looked presentable it was now time to have coffee…..lots of coffee. In the kitchen Mokuba was already sitting eating his breakfast getting ready for school. The brothers nodded to each other, neither really feeling all that awake at the moment. Kaiba began drinking his coffee looking at his phone, checking through his work emails. Looks like the day should be fairly normal. Few meetings to go through with the board and no crisis to address immediately. Hopefully this meant he would be able to focus on some other concerns he has been putting off. Maybe he would even have time to go through profiles again, he did promise Mokuba yesterday he would expand his search. At this point it certainly couldn’t hurt.

              Mokuba finished his breakfast and ran to grab his school bag for the car while Kaiba finished his coffee. The brothers met at the limo at the same time as always being in sync with their timeliness.

              “Nii-sama, you remember what I said about your profile yesterday right?”

              “Yes Mokuba, I’ll expand my search and let you know how it goes. Would be nice to finally talk to someone interesting.” Kaiba snorted, _as if that would happen_. Never failed that he had always been disappointed with his results. You’d think that maybe someone interesting would try online dating, it wasn’t that strange in this day and age.

              “Bye nii-sama, love you and see you after school”

              “Have a good day Mokuba, I’ll see you at the office when you get out.”

Kaiba spent the rest of the drive in the office thinking about how he would expand his profile. He filtered by paid profiles versus free as he wanted to be sure whomever he matched with wouldn’t be the typical gold digger. He filtered based on age range, not wanting anyone too young in his opinion since he would definitely consider himself mentally older than his actual age. Then finally he filtered the relationship interests people listed, not looking for a fling he felt that at least looking at profiles that were listing interest in long term relationships would be more what he was after. Maybe he would simply remove all the filters and start over.

              Finally arriving at work, he shifted his thinking to begin the day. Work at least made sense to him, it was easier to understand a computer program than it was to understand these people online. It always gave him a headache trying to figure out how to best respond to these worthless conversations. No one ever sticks around for a second conversation, only 1 did in the last 6 months and turned out to be crazier than anticipated.

              Walking into his office he began the run down with his secretary on all the meetings and plans for the day. _At least something makes sense in my life_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami woke up to the sound of Jii-chan yelling in the house.

              “Yami did you forget to set your alarm?”

He barely opened his eyes wide enough to check the time. 1130, he was almost an entire hour late for his shift today and this was just the start of the mess.

              “Sorry Jii-chan, I’ll be right down. Just going to get dressed real quick.”

He leapt out of bed almost tripping over the sheets that his feet had tangled in during his restless sleep. Narrowly missing the door in his haste, he jumped in the shower real fast, no time to wash his hair but at least wash himself. He always hated mornings, why did they have to be open so early when none of their customers would be at the shop, they were all at school. But those were the hours he committed to so he could contribute to the household.

              Yugi apparently already left the house for school earlier that morning for his early lectures. Yami wished he felt apart of Yugi’s life still but with him starting this whole new chapter he felt more and more left out. Lectures and homework and cool events at the college which all essentially kept his aibou too busy to hang out with him anymore. Felt like he lost a part of himself even though he saw him every weekend. During the week he stayed over at Joey’s dorm to avoid the extra-long trip to school every morning.

              “Sorry Jii-chan, I really didn’t mean to oversleep this morning. What did you want me to get started with in the store?”

              “Inventory in the storage rooms would be first because we received a new shipment this morning. Then sort through inventory in the store for the week to see what we may want to order for our next shipment. You look tired Yami, did you get any sleep?”

              “I did Jii-chan but unfortunately it doesn’t feel like it made any difference.”

              “Well if you would like some coffee, I put a pot on already, otherwise we have some tea that might wake you up a little, just let me know if you would like me to make you a pot. I’ll be sweeping out front getting rid of all the trash people may have left during the night.”

              “Ok Jii-chan, I’ll keep you posted, and I’ll try to get through inventory as quickly as possible.”

Three hours later and he was finally finished with inventory in the storage room and the store. He hated inventory, it was tedious and never seemed to change. They always tended to order the same things, only changing when there was a new product launch. Maybe Kaiba or Pegasus would come up with something new soon to break up the monotony.

Yami stepped outside to update Jii-chan, “I finished the inventory and left it on your desk for when your making your next order. Was there anything else you wanted to get done today?”

“No, I don’t think so, I did tell you I was going to close the shop early today, right?”

“Not that I remember, what are you doing in the afternoon then?”

“Oh, I’m meeting my friend Professor Hawkins for dinner and then he was going to be taking me to a museum exhibit opening he was invited to. Something about Mesopotamia and their ancient artifacts I believe. You will have the rest of the afternoon to yourself as I most likely won’t make it home until much later since the opening is planned for late but while we wait, he and I were going to catch up and maybe play a few hands of duel monsters.”

“Sounds fun Jii-chan, I’m sure you’re going to enjoy the evening. Let me know if the exhibit is worth seeing when you have a chance.”

“Will do Yami, you have a good afternoon too.”

Yami wandered back in the house, wondering exactly what he would be doing for the rest of the day. As boring as minding the shop is, it was at least something to keep him occupied. Maybe he’d find a movie to watch on cable. Maybe he would go online and finally get that duel he had started making a deck for last night. He face palmed, he could go onto his new profile. How could he forget about that. Maybe there would be some people to talk to, one could only hope.

He started the laptop and put the kettle on for a pot of tea, grabbed some snacks and settled back at the computer. He logged in and began to pull up the website. He had a few emails. Maybe today wouldn’t be boring after all.

**Welcome to mymatch.com……**

**Local singles want to meet you….**

**Successful tips and tricks for your new profile……..**

Ok maybe he would be bored still. Nothing but automated emails to read through. Maybe he should start looking at profiles, there was an option on the website for a chat room, he also had other pieces of his profile to fill out. They were optional but the site highly suggested they be filled out to provide a better match, his only problem was how personal the questions were. He had no problem talking about anything but to just post it online for random strangers to view felt odd. With that in mind he started to look through profiles. Being a free profile, he could look but could only send 5 responses a day free. With that in mind he started to go through profiles, he began to realize having a free profile also limited what he got to view on other profiles. He could see basic details and the summary, none of the other questions were listed for viewing. _This might just be harder than I thought._ Never one to turn away from a challenge he began going through what he could see on the profiles available to see if anyone would be of any interest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba finally finished all of his meetings and confirmed the programming that was being done had no flaws for his latest virtual game. Finally, the work day seemed to end and he could consider it a success, nothing major failed or required his immediate attention. It had been a few months since he could consider a work day successful, usually someone fucked something up and no one seems to be capable of fixing anything even with the amount of money he pays them.

              Since he had nothing pressing for work, Kaiba decided to refocus himself to mymatch.com. He had promised to get his search updated today and it seems he wouldn’t have to wait till midnight to do so for once. Logging into the site he first went through his emails.

              **Hi there………..**

**Hey cutie, see anything you like?**

**Local singles want to meet you……**

**Hello, we seemed to match on our profiles…..**

All garbage, if it wasn’t some trite start to a conversation that would ultimately go nowhere it was automated porn emails that he just couldn’t seem to stop. He deleted what he felt was nonsense as it was all nonsense and started to look at his filters. He decided earlier to simply remove them all. _Was this a good idea, I could really end up being targeted by the wrong type of guy. Why is this so freaking hard to meet someone who could hold my attention for more than 5 minutes without them becoming a stalker._  He finally reset all his filters and loaded the profiles. He had the premium membership that gave him access to all profiles online for viewing and contact and he may as well get started combing through them now.

              “Hey nii-sama, how has your day been so far?”

              Kaiba looked up and realized he just spent the last 45 minutes just looking through profiles. Nothing really catching his interest but the page just kept going so he kept scrolling trying to reach the bottom. His eyes crossed and he started to have a hard time focusing. “It was good Mokuba. The board actually did their job without undermining mine and no one fucked up any of the programming for the new game.”

              “What are you doing now then? Sounds like it’s been a pretty boring day.”

              “Thought I’d try to remove those filters you and I talked about yesterday on my profile. Hadn’t realized that I had been at this for this long.”

              “Oh cool, any new guys look interesting?”

Kaiba stood up and stretched, he felt his back pop just a little, reminding him that he had been sitting in the same position for too long without moving. He smiled at his brother and remembered how lucky he was to have him. He had a heck of a time accepting the fact that he was gay he was so nervous to share it with his brother, fearing that he would have just as hard of a time coming to terms with the idea. Mokuba of course loved his brother no matter what and accepted his preference without any problems, going so far as trying to help be his wing man which just felt super strange whenever he tried to be the wing man. How odd is it for a 23 year old to get dating advice from 15 year old? But he did have to hand it to Mokuba he constantly had a girlfriend or a girl interested in him or several at times.

              “Nothing interesting Mokie, seems like the same nonsense, just more of it. But I’m going to keep going, I promised an honest shot at this so that’s what I’ll do.”

              “Good, you need to be more open minded Nii-sama, there are great people out there that may not meet all of the expectations you have in your head but may be the right person for you anyway.”

              “When did you get so good at this Mokie? You are always getting along with everyone, and you never fail to have a date whenever you want one.”

              “Well I don’t have to constantly censor everything I say for fear that someone will try to use it against me, that helps. Otherwise I think I just pay attention more to people’s body language to figure out what they happen to be looking for. Doesn’t really help with your online dating but it does help in figuring out what people are after. I just hope I can help you find someone finally.”

              “Thanks Mokuba, I appreciate the support.” He smiled a little bit as he rolled his head from side to side, trying to stretch his muscles so he didn’t feel so stiff at the computer.

              With that Mokuba went to the meeting table in Kaiba’s office to start on his homework while his brother went back to his matches. He really hoped that his brother would connect with someone soon. Every day he didn’t find someone would just depress his brother more. He hated seeing him like this. Actually, trying for something for the first time and not immediately succeeding just ended up irritating his brother even more. In fairness Seto was a pain in the ass and could really be way more than anyone would want to handle, but his brother cared and when you were on the receiving end of that the world was just amazing. He put his whole heart into it and would make sure you wanted for nothing. Because that was his nii-sama, selfless and devoted were the best descriptions and anyone who could tolerate his attitude would be absolutely adored on a level very few people could understand. Its why Mokuba kept trying to help his brother, he wanted him to know what it felt like to have someone else to care for and for him to know how it felt to be cared for by someone other than his little brother.

              They both settled in the office quietly, Kaiba wouldn’t leave until at least 4 just in case something came up, usually he waited until 6, there was never a lack of work to do to keep him occupied. Mokuba appreciated how his brother would silently sit with him doing homework, made the time feel less boring and lonely.

              Kaiba began to scroll again now that Mokuba settled down with his homework.

              **Hi my name is Scott and I really like hiking…..**

**Hi I’m Ben and music is my passion ……**

**Look no further than my profile for some ……**

**Hey hit me up if your interested in some no strings fun.**

It all just began to blur together, he began scrolling faster through the profiles just wishing he could reach the end. He went to keep scrolling and accidentally clicked a profile. _Damnit, why am I even going through all of these. There is nothing interesting here just a bunch of people looking for flings._ The profile finally loaded, blank picture, name is obviously fake, RED EYES. _Really who in their right mind thinks that anyone would take this seriously._ Then the summary popped up and he was finally intrigued.

              **my life revolves around my family and friends.**

The first sentence actually meant something. Nothing trite or superficial, not trying to snag someone for a quick hook up but sincere and showed the immediate priorities.

**They must understand that family will always come first, but hopefully be interesting in eventually becoming family**.

_Wait there are actually people out there that agree family is first and actually looking for someone to become part of their family. Not just thinking that maybe they could mesh but wanting to make sure it was understood from the beginning. Mokuba is everything to me and I absolutely would not put anyone else above him, but maybe next to him. I could certainly see someone being equally as important as him. Maybe changing my filters was a good idea._

**No names and no pictures to share, I would like to get to know you for yourself and not your image.**

_Considering I can’t exactly say my name online without being mobbed it could be interesting getting to know someone without actually applying an outside idea to them based on a name or their looks. Huh?! I’m actually interested. This is odd, I never would have guessed a random click could do anything for me, or even resetting my filters. I guess it’s time to get started and reach out to them. Oh damnit, they have a free profile, they can only respond so much. Holy Shit!!!!!!!!!!!!! They are online, maybe I can figure out if they are worth the time quickly without having to wait._

**OCEAN BLUE:** Hello there, just read through your profile summary, interesting way to try to get to know someone, refusing to know their name or see a picture. Any particular reason for it?

**RED EYES:** Only seems fair to get to know the real person behind the image. Otherwise I’ll just end up wasting my time on people who appeal to a visual instead of the mind. I’m actually looking to connect, what’s your excuse?

_Well this guy seems a little cheeky, only asked him one question and he starts questioning my motives. And he actually wants to get to know someone’s mind first? Where did this guy come from?_

**OCEAN BLUE:** Sounds like a trick to me. No one on this site seems to want to find a connection, at least what I’d consider a real connection. Bet your no different.

**RED EYES:** Oh please, so far, I’ve gotten spam or porn emails, the only other ones are suggesting I meet them for a wonderful evening of fun no strings attached. How does anyone find anyone on this site? How long have you been at this?

**OCEAN BLUE** : Unfortunately, I’ve been a member for 6 months, and if you think the emails are bad to start with considering your profile is a day old, just wait. They get so much worse. And to top it off when you do think you’ve met someone slightly interesting there’s a catch. There’s always a catch, not sure why I would think there wasn’t. What exactly are you looking for if you don’t mind sharing?

**RED EYES:** Honestly just wanting to meet someone interested in talking. All my friends are with someone and I’m tired of feeling left out or alone. Maybe it’s stupid but no one I’ve met in person has been interesting enough and the ones that were interested in me, let’s just say it got creepy real quick. What about you, on the site for 6 months and your not a cynic yet?

              Kaiba snorted, Mokuba immediately started to pay attention. He had a slight smile on his face, he started typing quickly and it seemed like he was focused, not just scrolling. Mokuba could feel his own smile in response to his brother’s change in demeanor. Nii-sama actually looks entertained, when was the last time something like that happened that was a person’s fault not a game or computer. Hopefully whoever this person was would be able to get past his attitude, at least stick around long enough to really get to know him.

**OCEAN BLUE:** Definitely would call myself a cynic, have you read some of the profile summaries? It feels like I’ve killed brain cells just reading them. Unfortunately, the few that I have shown any interest in were either flakes or as you call them creepy. This premise seems interesting though. No pictures no names, just talking to get to know each other. You honestly think this could work?

**RED EYES:** I met you so far haven’t I? I’d say seems fairly successful considering I’ve been on here for a day and you’ve been on here for 6 months. Any particular reason why nothing’s worked for you? Are you too picky or something?

**OCEAN BLUE:** You could call it success or luck. I think your just lucky at the moment consider you caught my attention. And yes, I’m picky but I don’t see anything wrong with that. Your summary says family comes first right? Well in my life if I’m considering a partner that person has to be at a certain level or why even bother continuing the conversation. There is nothing worse than settling for something when you don’t really want to in the first place. Something I absolutely refuse to do, your either good enough or not in my life.

**RED EYES:** Well aren’t you a little pompous. What makes you think your good enough for me? You already seem rather conceited. Why should I continue to talk to you if you’re going to judge me so harshly? News flash no one is perfect, especially not you. Some words of wisdom Ocean Blue, perhaps you shouldn’t look for someone who meets specifications but instead complements your own qualities, ultimately bringing out a better you than you thought you were before you met.

              _Where the fuck did this guy come from?!?!?! It’s like he understands exactly what I’m looking for but feels like I’m insulting him. But even though he thinks I’m insulting him he still continues to talk to me. Most people walk away as soon as I make those sorts of comments but he seems to understand my meaning even if it’s not exactly what I said._

**OCEAN BLUE:** You seem to be a rather mellow person. You’ve taken everything I’ve said to heart but at the same time you seem to read between the lines. I am looking for someone I can connect with and yes, I’m picky but I’ve been disappointed so many times in life it seems like that’s all I will ever get. To be completely honest, I think what I liked most about your summary is that it felt real and I completely agreed with the sentiment. My family is my world and I don’t want to bring just anyone around. It certainly doesn’t sound like you would bring just anyone around the people you care about, would you?

**RED EYES:** You would be correct, if I were to bring someone around it would have to be a very important someone that mattered to me a whole lot. Sounds like we have similar feelings on the subject. While I can’t say I would be that someone for you maybe we could be friends still?

**OCEAN BLUE** : Could certainly be interesting. I have to go, but would you like to talk again later?

**RED EYES:** I would certainly enjoy that, let’s say meet back online in 2 hours? Gives me enough time to cook dinner and eat.

**OCEAN BLUE:** I’ll chat with you then.

(OCEAN BLUE has logged off)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami sat back slightly stunned. This could be interesting, very interesting. This guy seems genuine if a little rough around the edges. Both of us are extremely family oriented. And it even seems like he is well read based on the things he was saying. _I’ve always tried to keep reading and learning new things. Tried to keep up with the fast pace of the rest of the world, maybe this is someone who feels the same that learning is actually fun and entertaining instead of groaning anytime I try to tell share some new fact._

              He stood up to go start cooking dinner, nothing fancy just some rice and chicken. He couldn’t seem to stop smiling though. _I hope this guy takes me seriously I have no interest in meeting unless we click. I’ll have to ask him more personal questions when we talk next. Maybe we can figure out if we even have potential without having to waste a bunch of time._ With that in mind he started to hum while he cooked, for the first time in a long time Yami had something to look forward to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto was smiling a real smile, when was the last time Seto smiled…… Mokuba couldn’t remember. He kept glancing at his brother as he was packing up his books, Kaiba was packing up his laptop ready to head home for the day.

              “Nii-sama, how’d the profile search go today?” Mokuba really wanted to know but wouldn’t overly pry if his brother wasn’t going to answer him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up that maybe this one would stick around.

              “It actually went ok Mokie, seems like I found someone worth chatting with.”

              “Oh yeah? What did you guys start talking about? What was different about this guy versus all the other profiles?”

              “Not really sure Mokuba, it just seems like he won’t take my words for what they are but actually understands the intentions behind them. It’s kind of strange to explain. But he feels the same way about family as I do which isn’t something I’ve seen on profiles before. And interestingly enough he doesn’t want to exchange pics or names, he just wants to get to know me without the image.”

              “That’s cool, so at least you avoiding the name topic won’t be an issue. And same with pics so it’s not going to seem suspicious. When are you two going to chat next?”

              “Planned to talk later this evening after dinner. I don’t want to seem too hopeful but something feels different with this guy. Maybe something will actually work out.”

Mokuba felt his brother’s depression shift away slightly, hopeful was never an adjective you could use for Kaiba but it actually seemed like he was in fact hopeful. It was nice to see his brother looking forward to something instead of being disappointed by something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brothers took the limo home like normal, Kaiba always preferred not to waste time with driving since he could keep up with his work while his driver took them where they needed to go. Not to say he didn’t love his cars or going for a drive, just not during a work day. Mokuba jumped from the car when they arrived running into the house ready for dinner. He was hungry and finally done with his homework. Kaiba followed his brother a little slower, he had never been one to jump around. Mokuba was always so excited about everything, it always made him smile just a little bit knowing that his brother was having at least a semi normal life. Now that dinner was on the table and they were getting ready to eat, Mokuba decided it was time to start prying.

              “Nii-sama, tell me about the guy you talked to today.”

              “Not much to say Mokuba, started a conversation with someone new.” Kaiba was evading as he was loading his plate with their dinner. He didn’t want to get Mokuba spirits up. As much as he didn’t want it to happen, he knew he would end up disappointed in the end. There was no way this guy would actually keep his attention or not get irritated with him and take off.

              “Oh, come on Nii-sama, you have to share some details. How did you find his profile?”

              “Well I reset the filters like you suggested. Then I just started scrolling through profiles again, nothing special.”

              It’s like pulling teeth and Mokuba was starting to get irritated with Kaiba. “You know you can share stuff with me, I really just want you to be happy.” Mokuba rolled his eyes and went back to his plate full of food, his favorite grilled beef and rice. He didn’t know how the cooks made it taste so good but he was grateful his brother didn’t mind it so he got to have it all the time.

              “Ok so I accidentally hit a profile and when it loaded, I figured I’d read the summary so I’m not wasting time and it was interesting. Better?”

              “Not quite Nii-sama, what happened next? You know I’m just going to keep asking, you might as well just tell me what happened.”

              “Ok well, I read his summary and details and it was interesting. The first thing he mentioned is that family and friends were his priority and they would always take priority. He then mentioned he was interested in making friends not just a relationship and then he hoped that whoever showed interest was interested in eventually being part of his family. He also mentioned he had no interest in exchanging names or pics and wanted to get to know the real person behind the image. Never seen a profile like that and it was a free profile so I had to reach out first since he wouldn’t be able to. I found him online so we started to chat.” Kaiba smiled to himself just a bit remembering the conversation. _This is so stupid, I barely know this guy. Why am I smiling over this, it’s not like we talked all that long or about anything really that important._ “Just started to talk to each other, asked him about his profile. He asked me about what I’ve experienced so far with the site. Just dumb comments I guess.”

              “That’s it? Doesn’t sound like a long conversation.”

              “No, it wasn’t long but we agreed to keep talking after dinner, so maybe something more will happen. Prolly not though.”

              “Oh, come on, you are a great catch nii-sama. Just remember to not …..” Mokuba made a face thinking of the right word to describe his brother without hurting his feeling.

              “What?”

              “Just don’t be insensitive Nii-sama. It’s hard to understand your meaning without body language and even with body language it’s not like your known for being super friendly.” Mokuba smiled just a little trying to see if his brother would actually listen to him or not.

              “I hear you Mokuba. I’ll try but it’s not like I go out of my way to come off like a jerk. I just can’t stand when people won’t just say what they want to say. It’s not like it won’t get said eventually anyway. Maybe….. maybe he’ll be different though.” Kaiba turned away from his brother back to his plate avoiding his eyes. He didn’t want Mokuba to see that he actually hated how hard it was for him to connect with people. People were just so annoying he couldn’t help but point it out all the time.

              “Ok Nii-sama, let me know if I can help with anything at all. And Seto…”

              “Yes Mokuba?” Kaiba smiled at his brother hearing the hesitation in his brother’s voice. He didn’t want Mokuba to keep worrying about him, which wouldn’t change until he met someone which is why he wasn’t just considering the whole thing a failed experiment and quitting while he was ahead. _It’s not like I actually need someone around. I don’t have spare time now and I know that’s a huge issue for other people. No one really understands why I just can’t step away all the time. Even this guy is going to get annoyed with how little time I’ll be available. It’s going to fail anyway, not really sure why I think it won’t._

              Mokuba noticed that his brother’s eyes got a little sad when he looked up. It just killed him knowing that no one would give him the time to open up. It’s not like everyone else was so great, they had their own issues too. “Promise me you’re going to give this guy an actual chance to get to know you.”

              Kaiba paused knowing exactly what he was being asked to do. He very rarely opened up and never opened up to strangers he didn’t know for years before hand. “I promise I’ll try Mokie. Not sure how good I’ll be at it but I will try.”

              “And that guy is lucky you’re even giving him that much.” He smiled and took his plate to the kitchen, having finished his dinner and was ready to work on new levels for his video game. Kaiba followed behind having cleared the rest of the table. He began to pack the left overs in the fridge as Mokuba ran up the stairs to his room.

              Kaiba started making himself some tea for the rest of the evening. _Maybe I should start asking him some more personal questions. No need to waste time talking if we aren’t even compatible. But he doesn’t want to share any major details so this might be interesting on how I need to ask the right question to figure this guy out. And what is with his username, Red Eyes. So dumb._ Kaiba’s tea was finally ready and with that he went up to his room with his laptop and started to log back online. Hopefully he wasn’t too early, he didn’t want to seem desperate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami was already online, sitting, waiting, hating how desperate he was feeling but at the same time thrilled at the possibility. He was going through other profiles while he waited. He didn’t want to hold out on just 1 person when that guy seemed to be more of a jerk than anything else. _Even though he definitely had an attitude while we were talking, I think there’s more to him than meets the eye. And what was with that username, Ocean Blue. Like where in the world did he come up with something like that._

**OCEAN BLUE:** Seems like I’m late. Been waiting long?

**RED EYES:** Not long at all actually, didn’t want to miss you. How was your dinner?

_Why did I say that, I wasn’t waiting for him. I just sound like some desperate loser. I’m sure he thinks I’m stalker material now._

**OCEAN BLUE:** It was good, glad to hear you wanted to talk still. Didn’t really talk much earlier it seems. So tell me, if you don’t want to give away too many details while we get to know each other, what would you consider off limit topics?

**RED EYES:** Ok so we can talk about specifics in our lives but we have to be generic in regards to the details. Does that make sense, I feel like I’m talking in circles a little bit. So I’ll start as an example, I still live with family, my grandfather specifically. I help out with the family business and bills so he doesn’t get too overwhelmed.

**OCEAN BLUE:** Ok, so for my family its basically me and my brother. We lost our parents when we were young, no one was left to take us in so it’s just been the two of us ever since.

**RED EYES:** That’s so sweet, I bet you two are super close. I never really knew my parents. I live with, I guess you could call him my cousin. We act more like brothers since we have practically lived together for forever, we certainly call each other brothers all the time. He lost his parents early and lived with his grandfather growing up and when I came into the picture because I had nowhere else to go, they took me in. Been the three of us ever since. I’d do anything for both of them, which is why I want to be clear they are my priority.

**OCEAN BLUE:** Oh, trust me, my brother is my priority too. That’s actually why I reached out. It’s refreshing to talk to someone who actually voices that opinion as most people feel that way but when push comes to shove, they won’t admit it or they expect to become the number one in your life and to me how can you just start being in my life and expect to be the top priority. Things don’t work that way. Ok so seems we feel the same about our families which is good. Wouldn’t want to have any misunderstandings there. How about work, what do you do for a living? You said you help with the family business, can you elaborate?

**RED EYES:** Well my family has a small shop that sells odds and ends. Nothing huge or anything but a lot of manga and games. Collectibles and stuff too. You’ve probably never heard of it but we do ok. But since I’m still living at home, I didn’t feel right not helping out in the shop to help with the expenses. Otherwise my grandfather was going to start trying to hire someone part time and he from what I can tell doesn’t really have the money for something like that. What about you? Any details you are willing to share about what you do for work?

**OCEAN BLUE:** Well I am a computer programmer and work for a gaming company. I help write the code for the new video games that come out. Since you have something like a game shop are you a gamer or interested in them at all?

**RED EYES:** Yes, I love games but unfortunately can only afford to play video games at arcades every once in a while. My brother is actually going to college to be a computer engineer, maybe one day you two would work together. Other than those games I tend to play more of card games, chess, go and the like. Do you play chess?

_Please say yes, we could play chess together. It would be nice to have someone else to play against. Lately it’s just me playing against myself and as much fun as that is, it would be nice to have someone to play against for a conversation during the game._

**OCEAN BLUE:** Pretty sure you’ve never played chess against someone like me. I’m a master and I can assure you, I would win every game you tried to play against me.

              _Oh you think so do you, well hate to break it to you but I have yet to lose myself._

**RED EYES:** Well I guess we shall now have to play a game. If you really think you can beat me that is. Don’t worry it’s not like losing is a bad thing.

**OCEAN BLUE:** Oh you are so on. Name the time and the place and I will make sure you remember who the winner is between the two of us.

**RED EYES:** Haha, I’ll have to find a suitable online game for it. I usually avoid those as I personally prefer the real set but I gotta see how you think you’re going to win against me.

**OCEAN BLUE:** Well just let me know when you find a good online version. My problem with them is I usually am disappointed with the setup of the online game. It doesn’t have to be super fancy but at least user friendly. But I guess being a programmer I tend to notice things like that more than most people.

**RED EYES:** I will be sure to let you know when I find such a worthy game. So instead of talking about work, what do you do for fun in your oh so important free time?

_I know I’m mocking him just a little bit but hopefully he has a sense of humor. If he doesn’t at least I’ll know right away if we might have a future._

Yami sat back in his chair enjoying himself immensely. It had been some time since anyone was interested in anything he had to say or any of the feelings he happened to have. Not that he admitted it but for a brief moment he forgot about his precious missing aibou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Am I being mocked? Where the fuck does this guy get off making snide comments about me and my work. It’s not like his work is something he adores doing._

Kaiba huffed just a little bit, annoyed that this person didn’t seem to have the sense of wonder he had become accustomed to. He leaned back in his chair considering his options on how best to respond.

_So now do I end the chat obviously discontinuing this failed conversation, or do I throw this right back at him. I bet he doesn’t really enjoy being picked on any more than myself and if he leaves first then I win so even better._

Kaiba looked back to the screen. Seems he had taken a tad too long thinking and caused Red to panic just a tad. Smiling to himself, _this guy is cute trying to make sure he didn’t chase me away. Like I’d run from the likes of this, it’s just a little playful banter._

**RED EYES:** Blue, you there?

**RED EYES:** Hope you know I was just playing around, didn’t mean to be a jerk you just seem slightly, I don’t know, haughty. Like you couldn’t possibly be normal but you seem plenty normal to me.

**RED EYES:** If you are going to disappear could you at least sign off so I know the conversation is actually over?

**OCEAN BLUE:** Cool your jets Red. Was just thinking. And don’t think I don’t know my time is far more precious than yours. Mine is actually valuable and far superior to yours in every way. As it is though I have very little free time and when I do get the chance, I enjoy reading, hanging around my brother, and of course playing games. Chess being one of them, but the far better one is of course Duel Monsters. What about yourself? What could possibly pull you away from your martyrdom for your family? Considering how much you actually occupy yourself with watching the shop counter for a tiny, miniscule game shop.

**RED EYES:** Hey, our shop may be small but it’s better than sitting behind a computer all day looking at numbers. And for your information, I too play Duel Monsters. It’s a fun and interesting game, and is worthy of the importance of MY attention and time. So there, mister fancy pants.

_Oh this guy is adorable. He’s annoyed but won’t back down. It’s been quite some time since someone consider taking me on head to head without blinking. And even though we are essentially insulting each other we seem to be doing it playfully. He isn’t taking it too seriously but at the same time isn’t taking me too seriously._ Kaiba smirked at the computer screen. _Well this just got even more interesting._

**OCEAN BLUE:** Oh please forgive me your majesty. I didn’t mean to offend. (sticking tongue out) I’m sure you really understand the complexity of duel monsters. (shaking head slowly) I bet you couldn’t last 10 minutes against me let alone 5. Care to prove me wrong?

**RED EYES:** You know what you little shit, just for that I’m going to beat you in 5 minutes just you see.

Kaiba saw a link get pasted into the chat. Clicked on it and loaded a web page for duel monsters which had a free platform for games to be played in. Most of the links or servers out there are so minor they aren’t even worth playing but this one seemed to have a rather full archive of cards and seemed to have complete rules loaded to allow for a tournament style simulation. There was a loud ping sound coming from the laptop and Kaiba looked closer at the screen, he recognized there was a request to start a duel in the top right corner with a user name Red Eyes.

**OCEAN BLUE** : You really think you’re going to beat me in 5 minutes?

**RED EYES:** Just let your deck do your talking will you. I’m waiting patiently oh master chess player.

With that latest taunt Kaiba quickly built a deck and accepted the challenge. He didn’t want to be too difficult but still a challenge so he used many different cards but not his standard cards because he a) didn’t want this guy to recognize that deck or strategy and b) wanted to continue the conversation as he was enjoying himself. It had been awhile since he had a normal conversation with someone who would throw back whatever he tossed out. _Actually, Yami is the only one I’ve ever met that does anything like that_. But that’s just because of who he was of course, Kaiba would never admit that was just who Yami was or that he truly enjoyed the experience of those conversations. Kaiba started the duel, Red was to go first.

**OCEAN BLUE:** Give it your best shot, you will never be able to beat me in 5 minutes.

**RED EYES:** You’re going to have to do better than that if you think you even had a chance.

Kaiba looked up and noticed he had zero life points and Red had 4 monsters on the field. _What the actual fuck just happened._ He hit replay and watched the cards that Red had played that decimated his points and ended the game. This was certainly his first experience with it but then again, he was playing with an inferior deck. If he had his deck it would have been different.

**OCEAN BLUE:** Hold on just a minute, I went easy on you when I picked my cards. If I had my deck there is no way you would have won that quickly. Duel me again, NOW!!!!

**RED EYES:** Oh no, did I, what is the phrase, strike a nerve? You poor thing, can’t handle being second best?

**OCEAN BLUE:** There is no way you will ever be on top of me. Not in a million years.

**RED EYES:** Would be a shame. I can certainly imagine you beneath me…..

Kaiba blushed, that was certainly forward. In reality Kaiba was actually considering the possibility. He knew he enjoyed his own gender over the opposite but he hadn’t had any actual interest in furthering the exploration beyond appreciating the profile of a man versus a woman. And now he was actually contemplating just what it would be like to be with someone intimately. This made him slightly speechless as he realized he actually wouldn’t mind someone on top of him if they could keep up like Red, but even more he wouldn’t mind having someone like Red beneath him squirming. Breathless and gasping as they begged for more.

**RED EYES:** Tell you what, I’ll agree to duel you every day we talk to each other. That last duel is all you get for today. Need to make sure you come back to talk some more.

**OCEAN BLUE** : I’m pretty sure I have more than enough other reasons than duel monsters to come back around.

This time Yami was blushing thinking that they had only truly began speaking to each other this afternoon and maybe a total amount of 2.5 hours has been spent actually talking instead of making dinner and such. But he couldn’t deny he was really enjoying the conversation and the playful comments being tossed back and forth. Considering he started the profile yesterday he was pretty excited to have met someone as interesting as Blue.

**RED EYES:** Ok new subject. What’s with your username? Couldn’t think of anything else to use?

**OCEAN BLUE:** Your one to talk, Red Eyes isn’t exactly creative. Why’d you pick that?

**RED EYES:**  Cause it’s my eye color. Why did you pick yours?

**OCEAN BLUE:** That would also be because it’s my eye color. I’m sure yours are pretty.

_What the hell was that? Am I flirting?!?!?!?! SETO KAIBA does not flirt. I do not flirt. What is it about this guy that I can’t help myself? I am actually enjoying the conversation without having to try to terribly much. He responds with the same type of sarcasm when appropriate. Is getting my meaning even though I lace all of my responses with what other people call rude statements. Maybe it wasn’t getting my hopes up that I needed to worry about. I was needing to worry about how they would handle who I am after they figured it out or we met in person. Considering the things I am thinking of doing to this guy I should probably think about meeting him first._

**RED EYES:** I’m sure yours are better. 😉 wouldn’t mind seeing them someday.

Yami was holding his breath, he didn’t mean to seem so forward but he could feel a connection through the chat that he hadn’t felt before. Someone who enjoyed the bickering and play fighting but knew what was important and how to focus on something important.

**OCEAN BLUE:** I very much agree with you on that feeling. Maybe we could go to dinner after we talk for a little while more. Would you want to?

_Why the hell am I anxious, I’m Seto freaking Kaiba. People are anxious to meet me not the other way around. But what if this is what I’ve been waiting for? Maybe this one won’t be creepy, please don’t be creepy Red._

**RED EYES:** I think that is a great idea. Let’s give ourselves a month before we meet for dinner. That way we can still get to know each other and we still have that in mind as we know we will eventually meet.

**OCEAN BLUE:** You have yourself a deal. I need to log off to go to sleep for work in the morning though. So, you sure your willing to duel me every day? You might get annoyed with losing all the time.

**RED EYES:** Considering you have yet to win I don’t think I have much to worry about. When are we going to talk next?

**OCEAN BLUE:** You should download the app so we can chat throughout the day. My free time throughout the day is sporadic so I may not be online a whole bunch but I’d like to hear from you.

**RED EYES:** I will be sure to download the app so that I can talk to you. I very much enjoyed our conversation tonight. I hope you sleep well.

**OCEAN BLUE** : I enjoyed our conversation too, sleep well. Talk to you tomorrow.

(Ocean Blue is Offline)

Kaiba turned off his laptop after being sure that all programs were saved and turned off. He stood up to head to the bathroom to begin getting ready for bed. He moved a little faster than he normally did, changing into his pajamas he had a little extra oomph to how he put them on. He even actually jumped on the bed smiling like an idiot. Maybe he wasn’t being too hopeful after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three whole weeks. Yami and Kaiba have been chatting for three whole weeks without apparently the ability to stop. Mokuba noticed he could barely get Kaiba to pay attention for longer than a few minutes before he would return to his phone checking his phone for possible new responses. Yugi-tachi could barely get Yami to stop looking at his phone long enough to order their customary lunch. The few minutes it took was just too much. Both men were glued to their phones constantly and both men were starting to get really anxious.

              “Yami, what is going on with you? I’ve asked you three times if you could watch the counter for me so I can go finish my homework.” Yugi was starting to get concerned, the last two weekends Yami barely recognized he was around and this third weekend seemed to be no different. It was nice to see Yami focused on something other than himself, it always seemed Yami’s week was boring and lonely until Yugi returned on the weekend. Then Yugi would inevitably go out with Anzu making him feel guilty for yet again leaving Yami by himself even though he would always be promised by Yami that it was no big deal. But now he was being completely ignored all because Yami couldn’t get his face off his phone.

              Yami turned bright red and lowered his eyes, “Sorry aibou, guess I didn’t hear you. I can watch the counter now for you.” Yami slowly got up from the couch and went to the counter crossing in front of Yugi but not looking up to see his face. Yugi followed Yami to the shop and refused to be ignored any longer.

              “Yami WHAT is going on, this has to stop. You need to share what’s bothering you.”

              “Nothing is actually bothering me Yugi.” He blushed yet again cause he couldn’t seem to forget about Blue. “I just, well, I met someone.”

              “OH MY GOD, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!?!?!?!!” Yugi snagged a chair and pulled it up to the counter, he had to know how this happened, how did Yami keep this secret. He could barely shut up about Anzu so he couldn’t imagine Yami keeping this to himself.

              “It happened a few weeks ago Yugi. I saw an ad for mymatch.com and it looked interesting so I signed up. I happened to be reach out to by another user and we’ve been chatting ever since.” Yugi watched as Yami’s face split into a giant smile that just wouldn’t stop and started to laugh.

              “This is fantastic Yami, what’s his name? Where does he live? Have you two met in person yet?”

              “Well, I kind of refused to share names or details before getting to know him.” He watched as Yugi’s smile faltered a little bit being replaced with concern. “I wanted to be sure I liked who he was and he liked me back. At least before …..disappointing him….” Yami turned away from his aibou not able to look him in the face thinking about how much Blue had no idea just how disappointed he would be. Yami had no delusion that he was a super model but he didn’t think he looked too bad. But for whatever reason anytime he thought he happened to catch someone’s eye he would always notice how quickly they would scan him and turn away. He just didn’t seem to be attractive to anyone he actually wanted to get to know.

              “Ok…. So you wanted to know him before he figures out your some super huge Duel Monster’s Champion. I mean it seems silly but I guess I can understand you not wanting anyone to get starstruck before really getting the chance to get to know them.” Yami’s head dropped just a little bit more and he sunk back into the stepstool for the counter. He knew his aibou would completely disagree with his reasons but he couldn’t help the fact that he felt self-conscious. “Wait, that’s the reason you did it isn’t it?” Yugi become even more concerned with his pharaoh. He knew Yami had some crazy idea he wasn’t attractive but he thought he got over those feelings after high school. I mean tons of guys and girls were constantly checking him out all the time it was hard not to get irritated by it. I mean he wasn’t one to be jealous but really, he should be just as good as Yami considering he was a reincarnation of the pharaoh and he barely got a sideways glance from people.

              “Not really aibou, I just wanted someone to see the real me instead of all this.” He waived to himself clearly feeling his physical appearance as a hindrance instead of the asset it was. Most guys just couldn’t get over his petite stature or his overwhelming authoritative personality, or the fact that he very simply put didn’t understand this new age he was living in. He was starting to learn the details on how to fit in and use the technology around him but he truly hated it most times and couldn’t stand how people are just overly sensitive to anything anyone says to them. In reality the only person who consistently told him exactly how he was feeling was Kaiba, despite the fact that it was usually said with some scathing remark right after that. But it’s not like Kaiba has ever looked at him or talked to him outside of duel monsters, hell he hadn’t even reached out for a follow up duel like he used to in almost 6 months.

              Yugi reached out for Yami’s hands and made him look at him in the eyes instead of lowering his head as if he had anything to be ashamed of. “Whoever this guy is, he’s damn lucky to have gotten someone as unique and devoted as you are. Now when do you plan on meeting this guy? You will have to meet him at some point in person.”

              “We know, we agreed at the beginning of the month we would get together for dinner at the end of the month. Which is actually going to be the end of next week.” Yami took a huge breath and held it for a few moments. “I’m really nervous aibou, what if he doesn’t like me?” Yami was surprised he was being so open and honest with Yugi about all of this but he just couldn’t help himself anymore. He had to talk to someone or drive himself insane with his own incessant second guessing himself.

              “We will figure out something Yami, you have the rest of the week right?”

              “Yes aibou, thankfully I still have a full week, but we haven’t settled on a restaurant or how we plan to get together. “

              “Don’t worry Yami, we will definitely think of something.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba couldn’t sleep, or at least hasn’t been able to sleep well in the last week. He was a nervous wreck trying to figure out how he was supposed to introduce himself to Red. He could go completely over the top and knock his socks off but somehow, he didn’t think Red was going to be impressed with his usual date ideas. Money helped out when people were impressed by it, but when they could care less it became a hindrance. Kaiba kept thinking of date options then thinking he was being too extravagant, or not extravagant enough. He didn’t want to overdo everything but at the same time he wanted to be sure to make this special. He liked Red, if he was really going to be honest with himself, he would admit he was falling head over heels for a man he had never laid eyes on.

              If anyone had mentioned at the beginning of the month that this would happen, Kaiba would have called them crazy and possibly fired them if they were an employee. Yet he is currently unable to sleep because he has his first meeting with a man that he has been obsessing over almost since they began talking. He can’t take his eyes off his phone during the day, then at night when he should have been trying to get some sleep, he would re-read their conversations just to feel a little closer to Red.

_He has red eyes, that much I know about him for sure. He seems well read or at least educated enough to understand proper grammar. He has a sense of humor and keeps up with the bickering nonsense I constantly toss his way. What does he look like, grrrrr. What do I want him to look like?_

Kaiba kept wondering if he would end up disappointed with their introduction or if Red would have that look on his face. Mokuba can say whatever he wants, he knows that he is good looking but he can be a royal jerk. That would be putting it mildly, he was pretty sure he overheard at some point that he was a cold-blooded monster on the hunt for the week and unfortunate, or his personal favorite ice prince. While neither of those comments really encompassed who he really was Kaiba knew that they would certainly color someone’s perspective of him on an introduction. Even worse he kept thinking what if this was someone who royally hated him as a celebrity and then all of a sudden found himself sitting across from him for dinner. He laid down on his stomach trying to will his mind to rest. He had the rest of the week to try to come up with something special for Red. Nothing to over the top but just enough. Kaiba sighed as he finally closed his eyes for the elusive sleep that was clouding his mind finally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spring break was finally upon them which meant Yugi was home for the rest of the week which turned out to be the perfect week since he now had the time to help Yami get ready for his date. Yami had spent the rest of the weekend getting Yugi up to speed on Blue and their conversations, how they met, why Yami felt they got along enough to officially go on a date, why Yami insisted this wouldn’t work despite wanting it to. Yugi took it all in stride over the weekend. It ended well for the most part with them getting closer again, little did he know what he was in store for during the rest of the week. The pharaoh was seriously freaking out now that it was Monday and he wouldn’t stop going through his closet trying to find the perfect outfit. No matter how many times Yugi told him he would look hot in anything he kept tossing clothes all around the room not finding “the one” as he put it. Yugi went down to give Jii-chan a break at the counter having spent enough time trying to convince Yami he was over reacting. You can really only say the same thing so many times before you get annoyed even if you love the person you’re trying to help.

              The door to the Kame Game shop opened and the bell on the door rang happily announcing a new potential customer. Yugi looked up surprised to see Mokuba walk through. He couldn’t remember the last time they spoke, not from hate or anything, just never seemed to have time for each other anymore. “Hey Yugi, you busy at all? I need to talk to you about something.”

              “Well yeah Mokuba, I just took over for Jii-chan so he can rest then make lunch for the three of us since we are all finally home at the same time. Yami is upstairs trying to figure out an outfit for his date this week. I would think both of them are pretty occupied unless you want to wait for them to get free to help too?”

              “No this is perfect actually. I needed to talk to you about Yami and Seto.”

              Yugi sighed, “Look Mokuba Yami has enough on his mind that I couldn’t possibly allow you to bug him to duel your brother again over some vanity on Kaiba’s part.” He rolled his eyes thoroughly annoyed at the thought that while Yami was seriously driving him nuts with anxiety that a duel would even be talked about as if they were all on Kaiba’s schedule but just didn’t know it.

              “No Yugi, I actually need to talk about Yami’s date.”

              “Ok Mokuba just say whatever you need to say because I have better things to do than play twenty questions with you.” Yugi thought Mokuba seriously needed to get to the point of the conversation as this was getting seriously irritating and he had far less patience than when the day started since Yami used up most of it trying to rip their closets apart.

              “Ok so here’s the thing, Seto is Blue.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba was tired of waiting for Seto to share information, he either didn’t want to share or wasn’t paying enough attention to the questions when they were asked that he didn’t even realize they were asked. Since he happened to be brilliant, as Seto constantly reminded him, he decided to go to the source. Mymatch.com had practically no security which surprised Mokuba how easy it was to reach the chat histories he was looking for. He loaded the last three weeks to read through them back to back.

              As he got through week one his eyes started to get wider in surprise. Week two was no different, Seto was unusually open about himself and this guy seemed to respond with equal honesty. This Red seemed like he might actually be able to get through his brother’s walls. Week three was super cute as Seto kept trying to get Red to duel him more than once a day insisting that he could beat him if given more opportunities. Statistics at its finest being used as an excuse to try more often. They started the day early together talking as soon as either of them woke up and as far as Mokuba was concerned wouldn’t shut up until they went to bed. It was insane the amount of messages they sent to each other. Over the dumbest things. Red would see a commercial that made him laugh and he immediately sent it to his brother. Seto would get into the dumbest arguments with some meeting at work and would immediately begin venting on how these people weren’t worth the amount of salary they were receiving. It was cute at first and then he had 40 pages of conversation between them in that cutesy “you hang up first, no you hang up first” crap that annoyed him to no end. That’s when it clicked. He still wasn’t 100% so he tried to figure out how to double check himself.

              Face palming himself as he realized just how easy it would be, he could check the IP addresses of the computers. He was a little surprised Seto hadn’t already tried that to figure out who Red was but if reading their conversations gave him any insight he could almost swear Seto was playing along because he didn’t want this to end. And now he was freaking out about planning the perfect date for the end of the week, not that Seto would really admit it to anyone but Mokuba could always read his brother like a book.

              He searched the information available, Mokuba resolved he would figure out the perfect date for his brother because he deserved to be happy. However, if he left Seto to decide everything it would be some odd over the top over whelming mess because small and intimate were not words people would describe Seto’s dinner planning skills. Huge and ostentatious, overwhelming and intimidating were certainly words people used and he knew without a doubt that wasn’t really the goal Seto had for this rather important event.

              His computer pinged indicating his search had completed and actual results were available meaning any further searches won’t be necessary. Red wasn’t the type to be overly cautious of their online foot print it would seem which suited Mokuba just fine. His jaw dropped, he blinked rapidly. He refreshed his search to be sure, once, then twice, then for good measure a third time just to be extra sure.

              Mokuba got up from his seat in the living room with his laptop and had to get a drink. If he had been older it would have been a stiff drink. How was this possible. Did neither of them notice just how similar their conversations were. No wonder they got along better than anyone else Nii-sama ever started to talk to. But seriously, the biggest thing to happen to his brother’s love life since he openly admitted to being gay and its freaking Yami.

              Like Nii-sama was already obsessed, couldn’t he have found someone else. The more Mokuba  thought about it the more he realized he wasn’t really all that surprised considering.  Had there really ever been anyone else that held his attention so completely that he was simply considered the only person worthy of such attention even if he restricted that attention to duel monsters. Mokuba sat down to enjoy his drink and started to actually consider everything he just found out.

              Yami really wasn’t that bad all things considered. He was smart, girls seemed to think he was handsome, he certainly was brave enough to stand up to his brother. Maybe this was actually a good thing, maybe the online chatting let them finally talk instead of having to shout at each other about dueling all the time. Nii-sama seemed to be enjoying their conversations, he’d been ignoring everything else that has gone on around him and almost started to ignore work. Now he started to consider exactly what was about to happen between the two of them at the end of the week.

_Shit, as soon as Nii-sama walks in and sees Yami he will just flip. He’s going to assume this was all some joke as if they weren’t truly enjoying each other’s company. How can I stop him from shooting himself in the foot with this? Seto will never let me go on this date with him, he is already freaking out about it. WAIT?!?!?!?! Maybe I could talk to Yugi about all of this, he was back in town for spring break and should be interested in helping Yami out. If anything, Yami is just as head over heels as Nii-sama based on the messages I just read. Yugi just has to help._

With that in his mind Mokuba looked at the time and realized he should be able to get to the Kame Game shop very quickly. He texted Isono to bring the car around to head out. He grabbed his laptop and figured having official proof to support what he was about to tell Yugi would certainly be helpful. He really hoped that Yugi would at least hear him out, it’s not like Seto was Yugi-tachi’s favorite person. Making up his mind that he needed to at least try to help his brother this way he headed out the door to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

              “What did you just say?” Yugi was dumbfounded for just a few moments. It couldn’t be, it’s not possible, how was this even possible. He started to shake his head and closed his eyes; his hands came up and started rubbing at his temples. Maybe this was all just a really, really bad day dream.

              “Ya, Seto is Blue and Yami is Red and they both haven’t shut up for 3 weeks and they are supposed to have a date this weekend and if we don’t help then they will never give it a chance. At least I know Seto won’t give it a chance, he already thinks this is just something that will blow up in his face as soon as they meet.” Mokuba had to get Yugi to understand there was more at stake. This could be Nii-sama’s one chance to be happy or it could be the breaking point for him to simply stop trying to be happy and accept as he calls it the “inevitable” conclusion of being alone for the rest of this life.

              “How do you know about this? How do you know it’s Yami?” Yugi was still trying to wrap his mind around everything. Yami was currently freaking out over what he would wear to see Kaiba? How was this even happening.

              “So nii-sama was being super secretive or just ignoring me, I couldn’t tell which, so I decided to find out about Red on my own and hacked into mymatch.com. I downloaded their chat history which was super easy by the way and started to read and let me tell you it’s soooooo annoying to read. They talk about the most ridiculous things over and over and then they argue about dueling and will go right back to talking about the dumbest things. Anyway, I lost an hour of my life reading that and I was barely done so I decided I would just look up the IP address of the user Red Eyes as it didn’t seem they were trying to mask anything and I got your address as the result. I know you are dating Anzu and at college and living in the dorms most of the week so you were out of the running. Jii-chan certainly isn’t one to lie about his age if he were to be online dating. Which left Yami as the only person able to be that active on the site and using this IP address all the time.” Mokuba rolled his eyes after he finished his explanation. “I mean it is possible it was someone else since some of the information also was from a mobile app but that could just be Yami out through Domino and not necessarily meaning it wasn’t him.” Mokuba was like 95% positive it had to be Yami, the information just didn’t add up to anyone else.

              “Ok fine, Kaiba has been flirting with Yami, why are you telling me this?” Yugi started getting a bad feeling about this information. Mokuba was providing way too many details for him not to have a motive. He was a Kaiba after all.

              “You call this flirting? If that’s flirting than you and Anzu aren’t dating. They have been talking nonstop all day, morning to night. That is more of a relationship than I have with Nii-sama. Aaaaaannnnndddd he isn’t slowing down or getting annoyed. He smiles whenever he hears that stupid phone go off. Then he won’t stay off the damn thing until he goes to bed. Essentially the only thing they haven’t done yet is fucked.“ Mokuba couldn’t believe he was the younger person in this conversation and being the least naive about the entire situation.  
              “MOKUBA!!!!! Watch your language that was uncalled for. Yami does not feel that way about Kaiba. Never has and never will.” There was no way Yugi wouldn’t know that information, he felt sure of it. He knew his pharaoh inside and out and there was positively no way. Yugi stood his ground, even though he started to feel uncomfortable standing up to the infamous Kaiba glare. He might, maybe, kind of sort of feel like maybe he was in fact missing something. He barely hung out with Yami since starting the semester, and what little free time he had in Domino he spent with Anzu. Going to two different schools severely impacted their time together which meant when he was in town he tried to spend as much time with her as possible. Which also meant he was out of the loop. He only found out about the dating website yesterday. Mokuba said he had chats from the last 3 weeks and he still hadn’t finished reading after a full hour of reading. Maybe Yami needed someone to challenge him as much as he needed to feel like a challenge back to his partner. Yami didn’t see him that way, he was the aibou, someone who he protected and loved, not necessarily respected in the same way as an intimate loved one. Yugi sighed heavily, reaching up to rub his temples again, “Why are you telling me this Mokuba? What exactly did you feel I could do about any of this, even if it is true, it’s not like I have ever held sway over Yami’s decisions or opinions.”

              “Yugi, your either dense or your dumb. Kaiba and Yami should be together and if you read their stupid chats you would see it too. If you want I brought my laptop for you so you can read it for later. But right now, I need you to tell me exactly how much time I have before Yami starts to wander down for lunch so we can plan how we can make sure those two give this an actual chance. You know just like I do that Seto and Yami will take one look at each other and start bickering and fighting but without the feeling that the other actually cares that they are obviously able to show each other online since they have no idea who they are talking to.  If they don’t know that they happen to be enjoying the evening with each other then they might connect even closer. If they don’t know they are dating each other right away we might have a chance for one of them caving to the other conceding the argument letting the two of them move on with more intimate discussions shall we say.”

              “Mokuba please stop suggesting they will be having sex at the end of the week. I’ll help but only because Yami is happy right now and I’d like that to last as long as possible. Once he figures out this is Kaiba he will really be upset.”

              “Let’s hope not.” Mokuba said with all seriousness. He actually wanted this to work out, he really hadn’t seen Seto so happy. He smiled all day long and even the punishments he doled out to his employees were actually reasonable now. This had to keep going because Seto deserved to be happy and if it didn’t work Mokuba wasn’t sure if he would try again. “So I have an idea on how to help them meet and talk before ever looking at each other. Are you willing to seriously help me with this Yugi?” Mokuba was pleading with Yugi almost begging he needed him to agree.

              “Fine Mokuba, I will truly help you with your plan. I will not tell Yami anything. I will be sure that his first date is successful even though I’m pretty sure it’s going to end terribly. What is your idea?”

              Grinning from ear to ear Mokuba made the oddest statement. “A Blind Date.”

              Yugi blinked and just started to laugh uncontrollably. “Isn’t that what it is in the first place?” He almost tipped over on the stool before he could stop laughing. He held his stomach and groaned.

              “Yes and no. It’s a blind date because they have never met. I’m proposing they have a blind date as in they haven’t seen each other yet and just enjoy spending time having a meal and talking to each other for the first time and gradually introducing themselves to each other all over again. That way they can be gross and cute together comfortably before they realize its, well, them I guess. Blindfolds will be our best friends.”

              “That might actually work. Let them enjoy each other’s company without making them become defensive. Yami could remember a pleasant meal with interesting conversation with someone he does consider a rather interesting person. What about the food? Or the place? It’s not like we can have Kaiba here or Yami get driven to the mansion and I don’t think most restaurants will be private enough given that it’s Kaiba eating there. They would immediately know.”

              “The place will be a hotel.” Not so subtle hint as to where he wanted the date to go for his brother. “The food will be finger food so they don’t feel messy or have to worry about spilling anything. I’m thinking pizza from the restaurant in the hotel Mystique and then to be romantic some chocolate strawberries for desert. Nii-sama loves them. I want to sit them out on the covered balcony of the rooms up in the Executive Suite of the hotel, it has the best view so when they finally take off the blind folds they will remember seeing each other in front of the most beautiful views around. Yami was told that “Blue” (Mokuba used air quotes since it felt like the dumbest user name ever) works as a head programmer of sorts at his job so it was implied he makes quite a bit of money. Yami shouldn’t be surprised he wanted to splurge on their first meeting so it wouldn’t be a surprise that he was invited to a fancy hotel on the beach. Do you think you could handle convincing him to agree to letting you come out here “planning” the date together so you can direct him to the table and direct him on how the settings are arranged? That way he trusts the person who told him these things isn’t lying or trying to hurt him.” It was slightly surprising Mokuba had such an elaborate plan from the start but he had been attempting to suggest the hotel to Nii-sama most of last week only to get blown off. If it was his plan then they would use his ideas.

              “I’m sure I could convince Yami, but what about Kaiba? He has never allowed himself to be without any control over his faculties and I don’t see that changing any time soon.”

              “Once I convince Seto, it’s not going to be that hard, I will have him propose the idea to “Red” (air quotes again, just the dumbest user names ever) and provide my cell phone number. This is something Yami does not have in real life making it unlikely he would connect the dots, hopefully. That way when Yami finally agrees to this idea, Seto can go on the date feeling like Yami actually wants to be there which should help him believe that it wouldn’t be a joke being played on him when he takes his blind fold off.”

              “Do you really think this will work enough on the two of them that they will actually start dating?”

              “Yugi, by the time I’m done with this date, Yami would marry Seto if he was asked to. It will be so romantic and relaxing for the two of them. But it also requires one more little thing.” Mokuba flinched a little as he tried to face Yugi one last time to plead his case. “You’d have to take over Yami’s shifts for a few days for Jii-chan.”

              “Wait a minute, how long will he be at the hotel for? Uh, where is the Hotel Mystique?” Yugi had that bad feeling all over again. If he had to be around all weekend, where exactly did Mokuba plan to take them.

              “Well considering how special this is, and how much Seto wants to make it special, and how this is Yami’s first date and all….. Okinawa.” Yugi fell off the chair entirely knocking over everything on the counter. He ended up catching himself before hitting the floor but the shock from that statement was obvious. “In fairness Yugi, if Seto plans any part of this it will most likely be even worse. He knows its “Reds” first date and he really wanted to make it special. So far going through his plans he started trying to rent out a whole restaurant in Tokyo or an entire hot spring spa. Thankfully every time he started, he’d get nervous again and think he was over doing it.”

              “Well of course he is over doing this, its dinner, just dinner. Why does he have to create some elaborate ….” Yugi paused and started to remember every tournament, duel, or event that he had ever participated in with Kaiba and realized this was just what Kaiba did. Grand was what he aimed for and anything less than that type of wow factor would make the event a failure in Kaiba’s eyes. “Ok, I see your point. A quiet dinner even in Okinawa is far better than where ever he would end up taking Yami, I’m sure. So how do you plan on actually getting this settled?”

              “First I’ll convince Seto this is the best option and then he has to let Yami decide on it and bringing you into the loop so the two of us can plan the event and then leave them to it. My plan is to settle them in for dinner and leave them to do whatever they plan to do for the weekend. Hopefully they stay there together to enjoy each other’s company but it would be for them to decide.”

              “Ok fine, I’m on board and just text me whenever you know anything.” Yugi felt mentally drained, didn’t seem to matter which Kaiba he dealt with they were both extremely overwhelming.

              “Great, I’ll let you know for sure later.” Mokuba left the shop and went back to the car just in the nick of time. Yami started to stroll down the stairs. He was still unsatisfied with his clothing options but felt hungry enough to take a break.

              “Boys, lunch is ready.” Jii-chan to the rescue since Yugi had no idea how he would face the pharaoh knowing disaster was going to hit at the end of the week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba was rubbing his temples trying to get rid of the headache that hadn’t quite gone away for the last few days. On top of work he had to figure out how to plan the perfect first date for him and Red, keeping in mind that Red has never been taken on a date before. This was agony, how is it he can plan full on tournaments, massive corporate events and even corporate dinners but a date is where he was failing. He kept thinking that if he went too over the top Red would think he was trying to buy him but if he found out who he was and it was just a simple date then he would end up disappointed by the experience and not want to go out again. He had to think of a middle ground but it just didn’t feel possible.

              His office door opened while he was obsessing over the potential failures he was about to go through. Mokuba quietly sat down and waited to be acknowledged. He knew when his brother was in this mood it was best to let him start the conversation. That way he would actually listen as Kaiba was notorious for dismissing anything and everything other people said.

              “What do you want Mokuba? I’m really busy and don’t have time for games today.”

              “I want to help you and I think I know a way to make your date perfect. The only problem is that you have to let me plan it.” Mokuba sat and waited for the yelling. Kaiba is not known for sharing and really would not like having to let go of control of something so important.

              “OK, explain to me a) how will it be perfect and b) why you have to plan it for it to be perfect. Then c) what makes you think I’ll actually agree to any of this?”

              “First you need to promise me you’ll hear me out completely, no interrupting me or yelling at me or walking away from me. Hey what did I just say, NO walking away.”

              Kaiba sighed and tried to walk out of the room but Mokuba just started to follow him. There was no way out of this, he had to listen, Mokuba was tenacious. Just like a Kaiba should be but unfortunately meant that Seto didn’t have a choice. Mokuba was like a little gremlin when he had what he felt was a good idea and wouldn’t take no for an answer, going so far as ending up asking for forgiveness when he didn’t get permission for doing it in the first place. He had 4 days to come up with the plan for his date and he had no ideas that didn’t feel 100% over the top or just plain wrong. Rubbing his temples again he realized it really couldn’t hurt to listen as this didn’t mean he approved of the idea nor that he was going to commit to the suggestion.

              “Ok fine Mokuba, what is your idea?”

              “A Blind Date. TADA!!!!” He gave his brother a huge smug look, as if those three words had saved him from himself.

              “It’s already a blind date Mokuba, what the hell are you talking about?”

              “Hey, don’t start with me you asked what it was. I’m suggesting an actual blind date where you and Red let me and his brother plan everything and when you get to dinner you put on blindfolds and sit and enjoy each other’s company.” Mokuba could see that his brother either wasn’t understanding, it was either that or he had broken him. Neither option really gave Mokuba much confidence that Seto would agree.

              “Wait so you would get to know him before I did? And how exactly would you get in contact with his brother? Why would I agree to this Mokuba, this doesn’t make sense.”

              “First you would need to get Red to agree to give my number to his brother. Telling him that his brother and I would set everything up, that way you both feel comfortable but at the same time you can both be surprised. Honestly are you a bundle of nerves over this, do you really think you could sit down and eat food if you have to look him in the eye for the very first time wondering if he was disappointed, which he wouldn’t be by the way, or if he is underwhelmed by whatever you set up or any number of terrible scenarios your already thinking about. I love you Nii-sama, but you have an uncanny ability to constantly see the negative, you deserve to enjoy this date and enjoy Red’s company without worrying about all of this.”

              “Ok so you and his brother would set everything up, what makes you think his brother wouldn’t snitch and tell Red all about the plans?”

              “Well that would be up to Red really, if his brother is anything like me, he would want to be sure that Red had the perfect first date possible and if he got to help make it perfect, he should be really happy with that. It is still a gamble but a worthwhile gamble, I think. If this is a surprise to both of you then both of you will have nothing over each other so you can both just relax. Please let me help Seto.” Mokuba decided it was time for begging/pleading. He had to do this otherwise Seto wouldn’t give it a chance and may never again try to find happiness with someone. Not to mention after finally finishing reading their entire chat history he was pretty sure they were in love just scared to admit it. When you have to say good morning and good night and talk to the same person all freaking day nonstop it’s definitely more than just a “like” situation.

              Kaiba was thinking this all over, he knew if he didn’t at least consider this Mokuba would not stop pestering him. It really would take a bunch of stress off his shoulders, he knew Mokuba wouldn’t let him down with that. Hell, Mokuba has been helping him set up tournaments for a while along with corporate functions at the same time. He was sociable and knew what people liked overall, something Kaiba wouldn’t admit he was a little jealous of. It would also allow Red to participate a little in the planning so he could ease some of his anxiety as well. He knew from their conversations he was extremely close to his brother even if they weren’t related by blood. It seemed like this may actually work and be the best solution out there. He groaned, Mokuba immediately started a victory dance. He knew how his brother worked, he finally conceded.

              “I will allow you to do this on 1 condition. I must be included on the major details of the date.”

              “I will only let you know where we are going and not one detail more until we get there. This is going to be the best date ever and you won’t get to stress over any of it. Now message Red already so I can get started working with his brother.” Mokuba danced out of the room choosing not to press his luck with his brother’s attitude. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to text Yugi, phase 1 was complete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OCEAN BLUE:** So I have a slightly odd question to ask and scenario to pose for our date. Can you talk?

Yami saw the alert on his phone go off on the dining table and leapt off the couch trying to run across the room. He almost knocked Yugi down while he did it.

              “Watch where you’re going Yami, it’s not like the phone is going to grow wings or something.”

              Yami turned bright red realizing he was definitely overreacting to the alert. Yugi was right that the phone wouldn’t disappear for some reason and he should be calm about all of this but damnit he really really enjoyed talking to Blue. Yami hoped that nothing changed when they finally met in person, he wasn’t sure he could handle the rejection from someone he felt he shared so much with. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was very quickly falling for Blue and he was terrified Blue wouldn’t want anything to do with him. “I just really like him, ok.” Yami looked down not able to meet Yugi’s eyes knowing there was just a little bit of pity in them. He hated that feeling.

              “You barely know the guy Yami, maybe you should calm down before you get hurt? I know your excited by all of this but it’s the first guy you started talking to, maybe he isn’t the guy you think he is.” Yugi didn’t want to be the one to break the news about Kaiba but he did want to warn his other half. He really wanted Yami to be happy and would keep the lie going until Friday when the big date happened, even if Yami was pissed he kept the secret he would somehow get over it. This was all for Yami after all.

              “I know aibou, I just feel like…I don’t know that maybe we share a special connection. Maybe this is someone who won’t want to walk away from me.” He sat back on the couch and curled in on himself. Maybe he was overly anxious but it really did feel like there was something important between him and Blue. He really wanted it to be true, more than anything. Yugi leaned into him and gave him a hug.

              “You know no matter what I’m right here for you. I just want you to be happy. What did Mr. Perfect say?” Yugi smirked, if Kaiba knew he was just called perfect he would never let it go.

              “it’s about our date, let me see what he wants.”

**RED EYES:** I’m free to talk, what did you need to ask me?

**OCEAN BLUE** : My brother made a suggestion that isn’t actually terrible. He wanted to plan our date with your brother’s help so that we can both be surprised and enjoy our evening. The only catch with it is he wants us to wear blind folds during dinner and keep the big reveal until after we feel comfortable with each other. What do you think?

**RED EYES:** That’s certainly an interesting idea. Let me talk to my brother and see what he thinks.

              ”Aibou, he wants you to help plan our date. He said his brother wants to plan the date so it’s a surprise to both of us and to do so he wants your help. And apparently, we are going to wear blindfolds until we both want to reveal ourselves.” Yami shook his head at the thought, blind folds seemed extreme but would let him at least enjoy dinner without instant rejection. “Would you want to do that?”

              “I could understand the blindfolds, that way you’re not super nervous before dinner. Planning your date is a little strange don’t you think?” Despite what he told Mokuba earlier that day he still felt odd helping plan the pharaoh’s first date with the one person that drives him completely crazy.

              “Well it would get to be a surprise for both of us instead of just me. That would be nice. With the blindfolds though, I won’t have to worry he will look disappointed when I walk into the room, that would really be nice to not worry about.” Yami looked over to Yugi, his eyes pleading a little to help ease his anxiety.

              “Ok, I’m only going to say this once because this is super strange for me to say. You are hot, you are hotter than hot and even though your short you make up for it with your presence. I wish you could see how many people check you out all the time. Guys and Girls, ALL THE TIME. Stop trying to think you’re going to disappoint this guy, if he is then he is just a jerk who doesn’t deserve you. Also, on top of being super-hot your super sweet and endearing and caring and do I have to keep going?” he pushed Yami into the couch cushions trying to get a smile out of him.

              “Thank you aibou, and yes that was super strange to hear coming from you.” He started to laugh and looked back at his phone. “Should I let him know you agreed to help?”

              “Yeah I’ll help, only because if I’m around for the date I can kick his butt if he is a jerk.” He knew he had no chance to beating up Kaiba in a million years, but it made him feel better thinking about how he’d protect his best friend.

**RED EYES:** Ok, my brother agreed to help your brother out. How do you propose we do this?

**OCEAN BLUE:** Let me get you his number to pass along. Let’s hope we made the right decision.

**RED EYES:** Agreed. I do have to admit I’m getting excited to meet you, nervous too but really happy about it. I’ve really enjoyed our conversations, hopefully we mesh well.

**OCEAN BLUE:** I’m certainly looking forward to it. I have to head out for a meeting, I’ll talk to you later.

**RED EYES:** Sounds good, have a good meeting.

(Red Eyes is Offline)

              “He said he would send me the phone number later after his meeting. I’ll send it over to you once I have it. You really think he is going to like me?”

              “Any sane guy would like you Yami, you really are great.” Yugi for the first time actually wanted Kaiba to want Yami, Yami deserved to be happy and it was killing him to keep this from him. He really didn’t want him to get hurt over all of this, damnit why can’t Kaiba be nicer. He pulled out his own phone and texted Mokuba.

Your brother better not hurt Yami, I don’t think it could ever be forgiven if he did.

Mokuba just sent a picture response. The picture was of Kaiba staring off into space with a smile on his face in the middle of his meeting. Ok maybe Mokuba was right about this, seems Kaiba is just as happy about this as Yami.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba and Yugi began planning the date. As promised, it was at a mysterious hotel Mystique that was located on a private beach in Okinawa. The website pictures were gorgeous and Yugi got a little jealous about the whole event but reminded himself this was for Yami. Mokuba reserved the Executive Suite which was on the top floor of the hotel with a giant private patio. The room did have two separate master bedrooms so if things didn’t go as expected then at least he felt secure leaving Yami in a place he at least had his own bed. The dinner would be set outside on the covered balcony, Mokuba would lead Kaiba to his seat and Yugi would do the same for Yami so that they could safely walk through the room with the blindfolds on. Dinner would be brought out and plated, they would indicate where everything was before they left Kaiba and Yami to their evening.

              “Ok, so how do you know that they won’t recognize each other’s voices? They did spend a lot of time together over the last few tournaments.” Yugi continued to bring up concerns, he was nervous to leave Yami and Kaiba alone together without giving Yami any support.

              “True Yugi but my brother deals with new people all the time there is no way his memory is that good. On top of that they haven’t seen or spoken to each other in what 6 months maybe a year now. I bet they both forgot about how they sound. But to be safe I’m going to make Seto promise to finish dinner with the blindfold on so he doesn’t spoil anything. I really do think they are going to be great together, did you read their chat history?”

              “I read some of it, just to make sure you weren’t exaggerating. I stopped cause it felt like I was invading their privacy. They do seem cute, but they don’t know who the other one is so of course they can get along. I just really want to believe your right about this.”

              “Of course, I’m right, all Kaiba’s have great intuition. So what do you think about the menu, not too plain is it?” Mokuba came up with some great options with finger foods. Fancy classic pizza, cheesy garlic bread and chocolate covered strawberries for desert. He wanted to be as cheesy as possible with those strawberries and make his brother blush over it. It was fun to push Seto’s buttons.

They had a plan, they had the reservations, they had the menu. Both their brothers were driving them crazy asking about it and about their outfits. It got so bad that Yugi took Yami to the mall and Mokuba sent a request to their personal shopper. They both would have new clothes for their date since apparently they ‘didn’t own anything’ and had nothing to wear. It was adorable and super annoying all at the same time. Mokuba and Yugi simply kept texting each other support while they tried to put up with their respective brother’s up to Friday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto actually agreed with Mokuba that he should leave work early to get ready for his date due to the travel time. He nearly throttled Mokuba when he found out exactly where the date was being held at but in the end agreed it was the best scenario. It was low key and beautiful, not imposing or over whelming. However, the trip itself was daunting just for a dinner. That would be when he nearly face planted from tripping over his own feet when Mokuba shared the reservation was for the FULL weekend. The implication was nerve racking and the fact that his younger teenage brother was making the suggestion was insane. Just because the reservation was for the weekend didn’t mean he had to stay the whole weekend. If things went poorly, he did own his own jet to fly back home. Not that he was wanting that to happen, he did promise that he would keep the blindfold on throughout the whole dinner, only removing it when Red wanted to. Mokuba just seemed so sure of it all that Kaiba was at a loss, the happy energy was seeping into him, even his staff noticed something was different.

_This could work right, I’m not ugly or stupid. We enjoy our conversations even though we haven’t gone into great detail on our personal lives. Thought we have discussed our opinions at great length. It feels like Red and I have a lot in common. Maybe just maybe I found someone worth being around._

Kaiba finished debating with himself while he finished getting dressed for work. It was Wednesday and he couldn’t seem to stop himself from thinking about this date and about Red over and over. It was just nervous energy that wasn’t going to stop until Friday and until he officially met Red. He was sure he had the right outfit at this point but when Mokuba asked about it, he just scoffed when Kaiba said his blue suit. Then he ran out of the room saying something about not looking like I’m at a funeral and that he would fix it. He never thought that one date could be so much hassle. He did have to admit to himself that Red was definitely worth the extra work. No matter what he looked like Kaiba felt that they had shared their souls with each other and there was no way that Red could disappoint him. One last look in the mirror and he went to get his things and head off to the office.

_Two more days and I get to meet him. Just two more days, I hope I can last that long._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Yugi had been woken up again with clothes being thrown at him while Yami went through the closet. It had gotten to the point that if Yami wasn’t in the closet stressing over his clothes he sat in the game shop by the counter obsessing over what Blue had been up to all day and if he should text him. It was adorable and sweet, and starting to really piss Yugi off. How many times did he have to deal with this. He threw his pillow over his head to try to block out the noise and texted Mokuba quickly asking if Yami had to be conscious for Friday.

              “Are you sure that he said this would be all weekend? I don’t want to assume and then find out he had no intention….”

              “Yes, it’s for three nights and four days and CANNOT get here fast enough. Can you please just unpack the clothes we got yesterday at the mall, you liked those and you got enough new tops and you have enough black pants that you’ll be fine. Pack your bag and let me go back to sleep.”

              Yami felt a little bad that Yugi was getting annoyed and he knew that he was obsessing but he couldn’t help it. He wanted everything to be perfect and when he found out that they were going to Okinawa he knew Blue felt the same. It was a beautiful private beach hotel that just screamed romance. Blue either didn’t care about money which didn’t sound right or really wanted this date to go well and felt like backing that sentiment up with some cash. No matter the reason it made Yami smile to know someone cared enough to plan something like this and that once it was all over he would make all of his friends super jealous about it. He would have an amazing story and hopefully a new boyfriend to boot. Yami began unpacking his recent purchases looking at them and frowning.

“I swear Yami if you even think about saying they aren’t good enough you might not make it to Friday.” Yami smiled and new they were perfect and that Yugi was seriously ready to kill him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mokuba woke up super early to a text from Yugi. Didn’t seem to matter because at that moment he heard some big bang from his brother’s room. He too pulled the pillow over his head hoping that he would be left alone to sleep but his brother had other plans. His bedroom door opened and Kaiba stormed into the room. Mokuba sighed realizing that just like Yugi he was really regretting that it wasn’t Friday yet.

              “I don’t have any luggage to go with me on the trip. The clothes you got me are a mess and way to casual. At this rate I’ll have to take off work just to fix this stuff.” Kaiba began pacing the room in front of his brother’s bed frame. This was too much to deal with.

              Mokuba slowly got up out of the bed and walked past his brother into his brother’s room. He crawled into the closet and grabbed his luggage that he always used on his business trips. There was no reason to get more just because Nii-sama was losing his mind. He then grabbed the clothes that were sent over by the personal shopper which he checked yesterday to make sure they made the right impression for his brother and threw the bags into the luggage.

              “Nii-sama, you have clothes, you have luggage, if you don’t let me sleep I’ll cancel the whole thing and you’ll have to plan from scratch.” Mokuba then walked out of the room back to his bed and hoped that his brother would let it go. It wasn’t even 9 am yet and he planned to take advantage of what sleep time he was given when he didn’t have to go to school.

_Ok maybe I’m pushing this, Mokuba is right. The shopper did get me some nice clothes, they all fit and they all make me look amazing. Casual but not slacker, business professional but laid back. This should be the right look to meet Red, he didn’t seem to care about status or anything and it sounded like he would be wearing casual clothes too._

              Kaiba continued to try to rationalize his worry and wandered back into Mokuba’s room. He was met with a pillow to the face and a loud groan. “You may not want to sleep nii-sama but I do. GET OUT!” Kaiba realized his brother while super helpful was not used to the early morning routine he had for work and decided to get going instead of bothering his brother some more. Mokuba finally got back to sleep right around the time he heard the car start to drive away. He never responded to Yugi, he knew exactly what they would do if it wouldn’t be over in 2 days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RED EYES:** So, if I don’t make it on Friday it’s because my brother decided he wasn’t going to put up with me anymore and you should send a search and rescue team.

**OCEAN BLUE:** My brother would agree with the sentiment and if it weren’t for the fact that he wants this to go great I have the feeling I’d already be missing in action. How are you doing?

**RED EYES:** I’m nervous and excited and can’t believe it’s only two days away. Are you sure you don’t mind the location, it’s a lot for a date isn’t it?

**OCEAN BLUE:** I’m going to say because you haven’t had a date yet you don’t know how they should go. This will be great I’m just worried you won’t enjoy yourself. I promise I wouldn’t have agreed to all of this with my brother if I thought it was too much. I have to say you seem pretty worth it.

**RED EYES:** I’d be happy with anything I hope you know that. This will be great and I can’t wait for it but for the future you don’t have to do so much. A quiet dinner together is just as nice.

**OCEAN BLUE:** I’m glad to know you’re not after my money at least. I want to spoil you, I hope you don’t mind. I like to make the people I care about happy and I have a lot of money to do that. Honest question, is that a problem?

**RED EYES:** No, I am rather enjoying the attention and it did make me feel like you were trying to make it as special as this feels for us. I just don’t want you thinking that you have to outdo yourself all the time for some reason. I would truly just be happy having you around. Two more days, you think my brother won’t lose it by then?

**OCEAN BLUE:** Pretty sure the two of them are complaining to each other about us and everything we are doing. We can do this for sure, just a little bit of aggravation on their part. I’m sure you would agree that we should properly thank them for all their work once this is all over. Any ideas on how?

**RED EYES:** Hard to say since I don’t know your brother. Pretty sure my brother would be good with some free food or something. Broke college student doesn’t really have a lot in luxuries. I’m sure we will figure out something.

**OCEAN BLUE:** Agreed. We can talk more during dinner if you want to. I have a meeting to head to, I’ll see you soon.

(Ocean Blue is Offline)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thursday morning was pure chaos. Thursday afternoon continued that chaos. Thursday evening made Yugi want to throttle Yami or lock him away for good. He was stressed and anxious and spilling all of those feelings out onto their conversations. He had to reassure the pharaoh again and again, yes he was good looking, yes he was caring and kind, yes despite being short he was still desirable. No he didn’t think Blue would walk away, no he didn’t think it was too much, no he didn’t think they should go back to the mall for more clothes.

              “It’s only 3 days, you need at most 3 of everything, technically 4 but your not counting what your wearing to get there so the 4th one is up to you. I cannot wait to drop you off on an island for 3 days.”

              “I know it’s been a lot aibou, and thank you very much for helping plan everything. I really do appreciate what you’ve done.”

              “Like I said your caring. Also it was nice to plan something for you that was important and a real surprise. Just finish packing so we can be awake early to get to the airport. And please don’t repack your bag 5 times.”

              Yami only repacked it 3 times but that was only because he had to rearrange everything to get the bad to shut. He smiled, technically one more day and he would meet his mystery man. Hopefully everything went as expected. Yami really and truly tried to lay down and get some rest however his mind would not stop racing and he kept tossing and turning. Yugi finally having enough of the noise threw a pillow at him and took his stuff to the couch to get some peace and quiet. _Only one more day and Yami will be out of my hair, one more day._ He kept thinking that over and over hoping he would be able to last ONE more day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba couldn’t possibly take a break and get some sleep. He had to take a half day from work on Friday to get to the hotel at a decent hour to get ready for his date and he had to be caught up to take the rest of the weekend off without having to worry. Mokuba however understood his brother too well, he knew Seto would be stress working because he wouldn’t be able to rest with the excitement over tomorrow. Mokuba also knew that Kaiba had repacked his bag several times trying to make sure everything fit and he didn’t forget anything. He also kept debating if he should bring his laptop to log in during the weekend. He just couldn’t decide on anything and he was running out of time.

              “Nii-sama, are you going to try to get some rest tonight? It’s almost 11.” Mokuba knew he would fight him on his suggestion but he had to try otherwise he would pass out during his dinner date.

              “I have some work to finish up but if everything goes well, I think I might actually be able to stop soon. Not sure if I’ll actually rest though.”

              “Nii-sama you really need to rest otherwise you’ll just be completely wiped out. You know you’re going to need your strength this weekend right?” Mokuba just couldn’t help poking fun at his brother that he would be gone all weekend long. He figured his brother needed some stress relief and all of his experience told him that romantic stress relief was the best kind.

              “Mokuba you need to stop that.”

              “Oh, come on Nii-sama, you know you have the entire weekend to ‘get to know’ each other.”

              “What if he expects something?” Kaiba began to run his hands through his hair trying to calm himself down. Would he be ready to move forward if Red wanted to, he truly couldn’t answer that thought.

              “Isn’t that kind of the point Nii-sama. You two can spend some time away from it all getting to know each other in a super romantic environment and no one will bother you.” Mokuba was starting to get the impression that this wasn’t going as he thought it would. He figured Seto should be excited to get to be with someone he cared for away from all other demands or interruptions.

              “I’m not sure I’m ready for this Mokuba, what if I don’t do it right?”

              Eyes widened in understanding that he really was overwhelming his brother. “Nii-sama, have you not ‘done’ it before? I mean I guess I always thought…..”

              “Pretty pathetic isn’t it? Your brother 23, single, virgin, anything else you want to add to the list?” Kaiba was starting to lash out a bit, he knew his brother didn’t intend to make him feel uncomfortable but unfortunately no matter how he went about it he truly didn’t enjoy having this type of conversation with anyone let alone his teenage brother. He shouldn’t know about these things, at least he hoped he didn’t know about this stuff.

              “It’s not that Nii-sama, I just figured you would have figured out you were gay from experience but then again I don’t have any and can’t say I’ve found myself interested in men. Is this too much? We could always rearrange things….”

              Kaiba interrupted quickly “No Mokie, it’ll be alright. I guess I will have to cross that bridge if it comes up.” Kaiba closed his eyes regretting bringing up these feelings. He didn’t really want to keep thinking about it but he had nothing else to occupy himself with so it just kept popping back into his mind.

              “Nii-sama, you should talk to Red about this. Odds are if this is his first date he isn’t any more experienced and he probably is worrying about this too. You both do not have to move faster than you feel comfortable with, the hotel is great. You could go sightseeing together, enjoy the beach, get pampered in the spa. There is lots to do other than spending time behind closed doors. Don’t worry and talk to Red. He will make you feel better, and if you two are anything alike, which you are, he is stressing out and can’t sleep either.” Kaiba just nodded not facing his little brother, he just kept thinking that maybe just maybe he was right. “You know I’m right and you know you should trust me. Message him and get some rest.” Mokuba turned and left his brother’s room. He could stay there all night badgering him but it would ultimately just stress him out more. He had to trust that his brother was changing ever so slowly because he cared about Red and wanted it to work. For the first time in a long time Kaiba cared about someone else’s feelings.

              Kaiba stood and stretched heading for the bathroom to get ready for bed. He pulled out his phone and messaged Red to see if he was awake.

**OCEAN BLUE:** Can’t sleep, too excited to see you tomorrow. You awake?

              Kaiba couldn’t understand why he seemed so normal when he was talking to Red. His walls went down and he just opened up. Didn’t have to be a super important conversation however he was always honest with his feelings, he could only hope that he continued this habit in person. He wouldn’t want this to fail because he couldn’t talk face to face.

**RED EYES** : I can’t sleep either. I think I have driven my brother insane with my nervous energy.

**OCEAN BLUE:** I think I’ve done the same, hopefully they forgive us when we get back on Tuesday. I wanted to talk to you about something though.

**RED EYES:** Hope that’s not your way of canceling things……

**OCEAN BLUE:** No, I don’t want to cancel anything. I do really want to meet you, I was more wondering what you were thinking we would be doing all weekend.

**RED EYES:** To be honest I wasn’t sure what you would be expecting or if you even had planned that out.

**OCEAN BLUE:** I need to tell you, I’m….

**OCEAN BLUE:** I’ve never actually….

**RED EYES:** I’ve never been on a date Blue, and certainly haven’t gone any further myself with anyone. I feel like we could be extremely compatible, but I’m not sure I’d be ready for that this weekend.

**OCEAN BLUE:** How is it that you can completely understand where I wanted to go with this conversation and respond making me feel so much better. I am really glad I accidentally clicked on your profile.

**RED EYES:** I’m really glad you reached out to begin with. Meant I didn’t have to wait for someone and didn’t have to pay their premium fees, lol.

**OCEAN BLUE:** You’re an idiot. Just cause I paid their premiums doesn’t mean you got off scot free. Besides you’d prolly accidentally sign up for a trial version of Viagra.

**RED EYES:** Shut up Blue, you know you already signed up for one anyway.

**OCEAN BLUE:** I’m really glad you were awake to talk.

**RED EYES:** I certainly feel a little less worried, not that I wouldn’t want to do that with you. Just maybe not the first time we meet.

**OCEAN BLUE:** I feel the same. I guess I can finally say I’ll see you tomorrow. We should probably log off and get some sleep.

**RED EYES:** Until tomorrow then. Sleep well.

(Red Eyes is Offline)

              Kaiba settled into bed and relaxed for the first time all day. He wouldn’t get a lot of sleep but he actually felt like it might be a restful night. _Why is he so amazing, will he feel the same way about me? I can be an ass at times, will he forgive me for that? How is it that he felt the exact same way and new how to say it so we both felt comfortable. I’ve never met this guy and I think I might actually be in love._ With that last thought he rolled over and hugged a pillow to his side. _Maybe this was all a really good idea after all._ He slowly drifted off to a restful sleep for the first time all week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yugi was the first to wake up, his back was super sore having slept on the couch but he still happened to be in a really good mood. Despite his previous concerns about this date he was overly optimistic today about what would happen. He started to get ready for the day, even though it wasn’t his date he was getting to go with Yami to the hotel to help him get settled and start their evening. Nothing could really bring him down so far, not the fact that he was out of coffee. Not the fact that he slept on the couch. Not even the fact that he had to wake up Yami who over slept. The sun was shining and it made everything seem ok.

              Yami groaned as he was woken up, he had finally gotten some sleep after talking with Blue last night, feeling better about what exactly was expected of him. It’s not that he didn’t want to eventually have sex but he was nervous overall if they would even like each other in person and didn’t want to feel like he owed Blue something he felt should be special. Blue had the habit of making him feel special all the time without that expectation and it was nice. It seems he wasn’t going to be pushed for anything beyond his comfort level which is what he should be able to expect. He rolled out of bed barely catching himself before hitting the floor. Rubbing his eyes as he started to walk, taking the same route as every morning he was confident he wouldn’t run into anything. However, Yugi had left the bags out in the hall and Yami’s feet got caught in the straps.

              THUMP. “FUCK.  What the fuck was that?” Yami rubbed his shins as they took the brunt of the impact. Well it seems today would not start off well for him.

              “You ok?” Yugi had run to the stairs and shouted up. He hoped nothing too serious happened.

              “Yes Aibou, just tripped over the bags. I’m going to take a shower now.” Yami was going all out, he had his fancy shampoo and conditioner that Anzu got him as a present for Christmas ready in the shower for the big day. He used his special body wash so he smelled super good for his date. Even though it wouldn’t be till the end of the night and the scent wouldn’t linger he wanted to take out all the stops. Yami wanted to feel confident tonight and pampering himself a little certainly couldn’t hurt.

              Yami finished with the bathroom and wandered back to his room to get dressed. Yugi had laid out his outfit while he was in the shower and was sitting on the bed on the opposite side of the room.

              “Don’t you dare try to start going through the closet. It’s a great outfit and you’ll look great in it.” Yugi figured if he hovered over Yami while he was getting dressed, they would at least make it out of the bedroom with as little fuss as possible.

              Yami finished dressing, he used a little eyeliner to make his eyes pop and turned to see himself in the full-length mirror on the door. His hair as always was standing straight up, just a little glossier than normal from his shampoo set from Anzu. The red, gold and black streaks were looking extra vibrant this morning, making him look a tad wild. His red eyes were standing out shining brightly, the black eyeliner made him look extra serious. He had his gold ankh necklace sitting on top of his new shirt. The shirt was a mix of shades starting with pale reds almost pink and fading into a garnet color at the bottom towards his belt. He settled for a regular t-shirt instead of his normal cut off muscle shirt style thinking he should dress up just a tad. He ended his outfit with black slacks, not nearly as tight as his normal leather pants he preferred but still form fitting. He didn’t want Blue to get the wrong idea about what he was getting into. The finishing touches to his outfits were his metal bracelets that had been a present from all of Yugi-tachi that were handmade and styled from his Egyptian roots and a small ankh earing in his left ear. He felt confident looking himself in the mirror.

              “You look fantastic, I really love that shirt.”

              “Do you think I should wear my collar at all? My neck feels kind of naked.”

              “No, you don’t want too much going on, besides the necklace and bracelets are just enough to add to this. You look great and I hope you feel great too.”

              “Just nervous, I guess. Hasn’t really changed all week.” He started to pull on the ends of the shirt twisting them as he turned to his aibou. Was he really going through with this, was backing out even an option?

              “It’s jitters and they will go away once you sit and have dinner with Blue. You like him, he likes you, you both will have a good time. And no, you don’t have the option to back out at all. Just accept that your about to be wined and dined by some rich guy who wants to spend time with you.” Yugi smiled knowing Yami was freaking himself out as he no longer had anything to occupy himself with.

              “I made you a little breakfast. Nothing heavy as I know your probably not really wanting to eat anything anyway. Then after you finish Anzu will drive us to the airport for the plane trip and we’ll be picked up from the airport by the hotel shuttle service. Sound good?”

              “Yes Aibou, let’s get started.” Yami wandered down and ate the oatmeal Yugi made him. Just enough to fill him up but not enough to make him feel sick. The doorbell rang and Yugi ran to answer it. Anzu walked into the living room behind Yugi chatting with him about the plans for the day.

              “Hey there Yami, you ready for the weekend? This is so exciting, you get to go to Okinawa for your date. Has Yugi told you anything about what was planned, I’m sure it’s going to be super romantic.” Anzu was gushing over this date, what little Yugi shared made her ecstatic for her friend. Just like Yugi she wanted Yami to feel special because he was a great guy who deserved to feel special.

              “I’m good Anzu, I’m sure it will be a fun weekend.” Yami said all he could, he was a little over whelmed on how much Anzu was talking. Fortunately, he didn’t need to entertain more conversation as she began talking with Yugi about the plans to pick him up later that evening from the airport and the rest of the nights plans for their date. Since the house would be empty, Jii-chan was out of town visiting friends and Yami would be on his date, Yugi wanted to take advantage of some privacy he normally doesn’t get to have in the house.

              They loaded up the car with the bags, Anzu and Yugi continuing to chat about their evening. They were planning a quiet night in watching a movie marathon. Yami sat in the back trying not to worry about the trip and events to follow. He tried to pay attention to the conversation that was going on but his mind kept drifting to thoughts of Blue. Would he be happy to see him when they finally removed their blindfolds? That one question was what worried Yami the most. Despite feeling confident that he looked good in his chosen outfit he still couldn’t stop wondering how Blue would receive him.

Finally, they arrived at the airport, Anzu kissed Yugi good bye and gave Yami a hug. Wishing them luck she began driving away heading back to Domino. They both turned to get their tickets and head to the gate for the plane. While it would be a short flight Yami figured he should try to take a nap as he didn’t feel like he had gotten enough sleep. They boarded the plane without any issues and settled into their seats. Yugi pulled out a book he had been reading for school to keep him occupied while Yami settled in for his nap. Soon enough they were up in the air on their way, no turning back now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaiba went to work like normal but crammed his entire day and weekend work into approximately 4 hours. Mokuba promised to take care of some of the weekend duties but he wanted to limit just how much he left for his younger brother to deal with. While still VP of Kaiba Corp. that didn’t mean he wanted to take away from his brothers somewhat normal childhood. He worked hard to be sure Mokuba didn’t have to worry too much about the company until he finished school. Kaiba wrapped everything up, headed out the door to the limo so he could head back home and get ready for the evening.

              Mokuba was waiting at the door for Kaiba as he walked in. “I didn’t think you would actually make it home in time. You must really like this guy.”

              Kaiba blushed just a little, he wouldn’t admit it but Mokuba had been right about talking to Red last night to make him feel better. Never failed to surprise Kaiba just how much he had invested into a purely online chat relationship so far. He was excited to get to the hotel, something he hadn’t felt in some time for anything. Even his tournaments and product launches were failing to excite him anymore. He was holding out hope that this date would be for the better.

              “I’m going to take a shower and get dressed. I will meet you downstairs once I am finished to head to the plane outside.” Mokuba nodded and grabbed his brother’s bag. He knew it wouldn’t take him long to get dressed so he decided to head to the private jet outside. Of course, the Kaibas would have a tarmac for their planes, meant they didn’t have to waste time with traffic or airport security.

              Kaiba finally finished getting dressed, he felt a little underdressed but not uncomfortable. Navy blue slacks that hugged in the right places, a light blue polo shirt with the KC emblem embroidered in navy on the top right corner, he topped the whole thing with a black peacoat since he would be slightly chilly in the plane on the way to the hotel. He added one of his high fashion watches and stared at himself in the mirror. He was not the vainest person in the world but he knew he looked good. His skin was pale white, thankfully the sleep he got did reduce the bags he normally has under his eyes. His eyes were still a crystal blue as always and popped with the blue shirt he was wearing. His brown auburn hair was just long enough to barely go past his eyes, he preferred it long so that way when he glared at people they were more intimidated not being able to fully view his eyes. He finally accepted he looked good in the outfit the personal shopper had purchased for him since Mokuba had insisted he would be too over dressed in his normal suit attire.

              Kaiba finally boarded the plane and indicated he was ready take off. Mokuba had grabbed the bag he had obsessively packed the day before. He sat down across from his brother trying not to stress over the trip or the impending date.

              “Everything will be great Nii-sama. You look really good by the way. Just remember you promised you would eat the whole dinner without removing your blindfold. Take the time to talk with Red and get to know him in person before you judge his looks.” Mokuba was trying really hard not to betray his own nervous energy. He kept wondering if he was doing the right thing for his brother and Yami, they seemed to be getting along really well. He hoped his brother wouldn’t kill him for knowingly setting them up on this date after he found out who Red was officially.

              “You don’t think he is going to turn away?” Kaiba knew he could confide in his brother but it killed him just how uncertain he sounded and even more how uncertain he felt.

              “I’d be really surprised, I’ve been working with his brother all week and we’ve compared notes. You both are acting super smitten and he isn’t the type to be a jerk.”

              Kaiba smiled just a little letting out a little sigh, “Who says ‘smitten’ anymore anyways?” He snorted as Mokuba shot him a look of outrage. He shut his eyes for some rest, while the flight wouldn’t be long enough for him to fall asleep, he could at least take the time to empty his mind a little.

              Mokuba stared at his brother who reclined his seat laying back relaxing himself. He knew that Seto wouldn’t be sleeping but he wouldn’t want to bother him with anything. He took out his phone to reread Yugi’s text messages he got a little over an hour ago.

              Just made it to Okinawa, getting our bags and finding the shuttle.

              Damn the shuttle is a Porsche!?!?!?!

              Just made it to the hotel, this view is phenomenal.

              Yami and I are settled, just let me know when you get here so I can lead him to the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami was sitting by the window of his room, the view was amazing. He couldn’t help but smile when he looked out to the beach seeing the ocean waves below. To help pass the time he had collected some brochures from the front desk as they checked in. He wanted an idea on possible activities they could do while they were on the island. While he knew his personal preference would be something with limited clothing and limited outdoor activities, he also knew he wanted to take things slow with Blue. There were some fun looking tours going through some historical sites. The Churaumi Aquarium had high ratings as a must-see attraction. There were also some tours of the beaches and local natural landmarks that would be interesting. It was all so beautiful and relaxing. This was by far the perfect spot for a couple to make memories and the fact that they get to start out their relationship here was amazing. _I’m getting ahead of myself, I still don’t know how this will end up tonight. Keep calm and breath, I’ll know soon enough._

Yugi was still going through his book for school trying to get a little ahead of his courses that would return to normal on Monday. Thankfully Jii-chan had agreed to close the shop Monday so he didn’t need to worry about covering for Yami when his classes began again. His phone was sitting on the table next to the book as he was highlighting important passages to remember for potential tests. His phone began to chirp, he hoped it was Mokuba and not Anzu asking about the trip.

We just arrived, getting keys in the lobby.

Just got in the room, Seto is going to freshen up a bit.

Ok, we are ready are you ready?

              Yugi looked up for Yami who was trying not to stress over the phone constantly chirping. He knew it meant that Blue had arrived and his brother was updating Yugi on their status. He was starting to get butterflies just thinking about what was next.

              “Are you ready Yami?”

              “Yes, I guess the moment of truth is finally here. Can you help me tie the blindfold?”

              “Of course. And I’ll lead you to the table you saw on the balcony earlier, his brother told me it should be set by now for dinner.” Yugi stepped behind Yami’s chair and tied the blindfold, not too tight and with a bow so it would be easier to untie when they were ready for it. Yami stood up and reached his hand out, Yugi grabbed it and started to direct him to the room’s entrance. Yami settled his hands on Yugi’s shoulders to make it easier for him to follow and trust the directions. No matter the fact that he trusted Yugi with his life, following Yugi blind made him anxious about tripping.

              Yugi saw Mokuba across the living room of the suite directing Kaiba in the same fashion. It was certainly funnier since Kaiba was so much taller than Mokuba versus himself and Yami. The dinner table had been set and the dinner items were on the buffet next to the dining table as they had been requested. Yami crossed with Yugi first and was seated on Kaiba’s left, Yugi leaned in as Yami was sitting down to let him know what was for dinner. He was worried he would be overheard and Kaiba would figure out who was in the room with him.

              “You’re going to have some fancy pizza (he couldn’t help but snicker) some fancy garlic bread (he had to snicker again) and chocolate covered strawberries for desert. Did you want something more than water to drink?” Yami smiled as he heard Yugi describe the menu, he understood that except for the dessert this is exactly what Yugi and Anzu would be having later tonight except without the fancy part. He felt Yugi lifting his hand directing him where things were placed on the table. He shook his head to the question of a drink not wanting the first words spoken or heard to be ‘No’. “Do you remember where everything is or do you need me to show you again?” Yugi leaned down to keep the conversation a whisper. Looking up he noticed Mokuba following his direction on keeping things hushed.

              “No aibou I’m fine thank you. Have a good night.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

              Yugi hugged Yami and went to wait at the balcony doors for Mokuba to finish with his brother. Everything was set on the table, neither needed anything further it would seem. Once Mokuba was done he glanced at Yugi with a thumbs up and they began to leave. Yugi grabbed his things from the room and went with Mokuba back to Kaiba’s jet for a ride home. It would certainly be a lot faster than the trip out to the island.

              “No names yet, I don’t want to spoil the big reveal later. Call me Red.” Yami spoke up despite the fact that he was slightly terrified of this dinner date. He sounded confident thankfully but felt like he was grossly over compensating for how fast his heart was beating.

              “Then I guess I’m Blue. How was your trip to the island?” Kaiba instantly loved that voice, it was deep and resonated throughout himself giving him a happy feeling. He smiled knowing that no one would be able to see the break he was taking from his mask.

              Yami smiled, he could imagine Blue in front of him strong and assertive. It made his heart ache, could someone actually want to be around him and be able to hold their own. He always ran into people walking away because he simply was too assertive. Maybe his Blue wouldn’t feel intimidated by his every day attitude. “The trip was fine, it was a very pretty drive to the hotel. Did you get a chance to see the view? I’ve never seen something so fantastic before. What made you decide on this place?”

              Kaiba couldn’t help but snort at the fascination in Red’s voice. He regretted not being able to see his face to see how much he was enjoying himself. “I’ve been to the hotel before, my brother and I like to get away from it all. Seclusion is our highest priority but luxury amenities is also rather important. The view is top notch, the beach is even nicer since its secluded you can enjoy views and relax without being trampled by tourists. My brother told me where he was planning our dinner but he had not let me decide the destination. I was hoping you would enjoy yourself.” Yami couldn’t see but Kaiba was currently twisting his napkin in his lap, he was nervous and felt strangely free to express himself. It was nice to be open with someone without fearing that they would take advantage of the knowledge. He wasn’t entirely sure if he would be able to keep it up but he was enjoying a certain level of freedom. “I guess we should try this fancy pizza my brother said was awesome.”

              Kaiba had to admit the food was as expected, excellent and paired well with their limited faculties. Finger food was a broad description so he was a little concerned with the options his brother would choose, Mokuba did however come through as he always did. What he did not expect were the noises from his date. Apparently Red could not stop himself from expressing his enjoyment over the meal he was eating. Words were apparently not enough for him but every few moments Kaiba would hear him moan just a little at how it tasted. He kept hearing Red mutter under his breath in between bites, ‘amazing’, ‘so good’, ‘delicious’. He hoped they remained seated for some time as he wasn’t sure he would be able to stand up in his current condition. Red’s voice was simply put arousing and sensual and went straight through Kaiba.

              Kaiba was starting to feel a slight pain in his chest that he had never before experienced. He kept eating his food, Mokuba had really made a great choice with the food available, trying to analyze all of his current physical ‘ailments’. He couldn’t quite consider this experience related to feelings, Kaiba as so many accused, didn’t have feelings. It was drilled into him very young of course that feelings were to be punished but it certainly had not stopped feelings from taking root. Every content happy noise he heard from Red, while extremely arousing, they also made him feel almost giddy. He knew how that felt as he usually experienced this when he was launching new products or outmaneuvering a rival. He had the strongest urge to reach out to Red, he wanted to know what his skin felt like for no other reason than to add to the image he was creating with everything he knew about Red.

              _Thank god for this blindfold, I have barely been in the same room with him for 5 minutes and he is already unraveling everything about me. He has no idea just how affected I am. Would he reciprocate at all? Maybe him not wanting sex meant he wanted to take things slow. FUCK, why did I say I hadn’t yet. This is going to be a total disaster. Red is going to think……_

              “What did you think about the pizza? Wasn’t it delicious? And that garlic bread is to die for, please say you’ve tried it already.” Yami had no idea how unraveled Blue had become. He was enjoying himself, he had a great location, a great meal, decent company even if they would talk more. Honestly so far this had to be the best first date any of his friends had ever had, not even counting the extravagant setting.

              “Yes, my brother certainly loves food. I take it you’re a bit of a foodie yourself. Have you tried a lot of different types of food?” Kaiba wanted to know more about what Red liked to eat. If he could entice him with food then maybe his awkwardness could be ignored and he’d get a real chance at this. He was slightly short of breath waiting for a response. His chest started to have that slight pain again. Kaiba may not have had much experience with emotions but he was starting to understand that this slight pang in his chest anytime he was talking to Red or thinking about Red meant something more than mere interest. He hung on Red’s words like no one else he had ever met. The only one that was even close was the Pharaoh Yami but they hadn’t seen each other in ages. That stray thought of his rival brought even more pain to Kaiba, he lost the smile he had over their conversation and his attitude began to sour.

              “Well I’ve tried to eat at new restaurants all the time but my brother and our friends aren’t extremely adventurous with food. Mostly I get to eat either with my grandfather or out to some burger joint with friends. I could certainly get used to having someone to go have dinner with some where different.” Yami was being hopeful and sharing a bit of that with Blue. _Is he going to understand I would like to go out again, am I being to obtuse?_  Yami was internally criticizing himself and almost missed what Blue said next.   

              “We shall see.” Kaiba was terse with his comment. _I am not replacing Yami, the pharaoh has no time for me. Why the hell do I even care, it’s not like he ever showed any interest. I am trying to meet someone for myself not pine over some loser._ Kaiba was getting irritated with his own thoughts. He had yet to say anything out loud but if he was truly honest with himself, he realized he was gay along the same time frame he had met Yami. He was interested and it killed him that there was no way the pharaoh would feel the same. _Red wants to be here with me, I hope he does at least._ He shook his head to rid himself of his past thoughts. _I can’t replace the pharaoh but Red may be able to help me forget._

              Yami frowned briefly catching the change in temperament of Blue immediately. Something was wrong and was affecting their evening. His mood swings were the worst out of any of his friends. _Well, no, it’s no worse than Kaiba. He switches from hot and cold all the time over nothing. Ok, not nothing but nothing that makes sense to me. No, I can’t focus on someone who wants nothing to do with me. Kaiba hasn’t even said hello in almost a year, Blue is here right now._ “Have you started on the dessert yet?” Yami thought maybe if he could steer the conversation back on track, he would be able to refocus Blue from whatever was bugging him.

              “No.” Kaiba crossed his arms. _Why the fuck am I thinking about Yami when a perfectly great guy is wanting to have dinner with me, multiple dates even if I understood him right._

              Yami understood this wasn’t going to get better without interference. “Is something wrong Blue? Did I do something?” he was grateful his voice was calm and steady but he was holding his breath waiting for the worst. He drew his arms around himself waiting to hear the words he really wished wouldn’t come, that despite all his hope this date was a failure. His chest was hurting just a little and his eyes were watering ready to start crying. He hated feeling vulnerable but Blue had gotten under his skin and close to his heart in just a month’s time. _Maybe he could help me forget Kaiba if he could give us a chance._

              Kaiba remained silent knowing his attitude was causing this date to go downhill. He didn’t want to admit it was his fault, Kaiba’s never made mistakes so there was never a reason to admit fault, or at least that was what was drilled into him. He knew better.

              “I’m sorry Red. I didn’t mean to bring our conversation down, I just remembered something that doesn’t feel really great to think about. No, I have not tried the dessert yet. And yes, I would like to have dinner with you again, it would be interesting to watch you try something new.”

              “I’m not going to lie I was worried you were starting to regret our dinner. I’d like to think that we were enjoying ourselves.” Yami stretched himself back out trying to calm his nerves and be brave for just a moment. He reached out and slid his hand along the table to reach for the plate with strawberries Yugi had let him know was placed between the two of them. Little did he know Blue had reached at the same time. Their hands bumped into each other, Yami gasped and Kaiba stilled from the jolt they both experienced.

              “Sorry.” Kaiba had mumbled not quite sure what this was but he knew he wanted to feel it again. It went way beyond any feeling he had currently experienced and it wasn’t like he hadn’t held that other date’s hand for a moment to greet each other. He went to slowly slide his hand away so that Red had access to the plate when he felt it again.

              “No, it’s ok just didn’t expect to feel something like that.” Yami reached Blue’s hand and hesitantly brushed his fingers against his knuckles. “Maybe we could….” Blue turned his palm up and slid under Yami’s hand. They began to gently touch, moving fingers against palms and wrists. Yami’s skin was on fire with electricity, he never thought he would feel this kind of intensity from merely touching hands yet he was enthralled with it. That would be when he felt Blue pull away and he couldn’t help but sound disappointed with the action. “Oh.”

              Kaiba would truly never understand what just happened. Red was gentle and his skin was so soft. Everything in him wanted to feel every bit of the man sitting next to him. He smiled when he heard Red’s disappointed response to him pulling his hand back. He grabbed Red’s chair arm and pulled it to sit right next to him. Kaiba needed to reduce the distance between them, if just touching his hand was electric then how would exploring the rest of him feel.

              “Be careful Blue, you could have hurt one of us.”

              “I needed to be closer. Strawberry?”

              Yami’s breath got shallow again thinking about what was going on. He barely touched his hand and felt an amazing connection. Yami was extremely confident that neither of them wanted to walk away from this anymore. _Maybe he is the one I’m supposed to meet._ Yami was smiling like a fool thinking maybe he actually had gotten lucky and the fates were being kind for once. Blue also then pulled his chair over, that was certainly a good sign, he wanted to be closer. Blue bumped him when he reached across his chair for something on the table. What in the world is he doing now?

              Kaiba leaned forward to grab one of the strawberries that were dipped in dark chocolate. He wasn’t the biggest fan of sweets but these were a special treat he indulged in which Mokuba would have certainly kept in mind when organizing the dinner. “Would you like one?” he asked again assuming Red was just as affected as he was by their new proximity. He pulled the plate forward towards where they both now sat right next to each other.

              “What?” Yami was a little hazy on what was happening. Blue was so close he could feel his heat next to his arm. His body was slightly humming with energy not quite sure what would happen next. _Why did I tell him I wasn’t ready to move forward, maybe he would agree a kiss is nowhere close to sex. Uggg, kissing would just lead them to more and I know that, just touching his hand made me want so much more._ Yami reached over for Blue’s hand again and grabbed a bicep that was in front of him while Blue had reached across the table. “Sorry, stupid blindfold” he muttered as he attempted to pull his hand away. Blue grabbed his hand and pulled him slightly forward in his chair slipping his other arm around his back.

              “Much better don’t you think?” Kaiba leaned in to speak closer to Red’s ear. He nuzzled tentatively into Red’s hair sighing from contentment. _Why do I want to be close to him so much, I don’t like touching anyone._ Kaiba had no answers for himself, all he knew was he hadn’t felt this good around someone in almost forever. “I want to ask you something but I’m not sure how you’ll feel about what I’m asking for.” Kaiba wanted to give Red a chance to turn back but wasn’t sure he would be able to handle the rejection should he do so.

              “What would you like to ask me Blue? I would think after everything we’ve talked about, you’d feel comfortable to ask me anything.” Yami smiled to himself knowing he would certainly want Blue to feel comfortable to talk about anything. This needed to work cause Yami was thinking about some other things they could be doing instead of simply sitting next to each other at a dinner table. _He doesn’t want to walk away from me, I just know he won’t want to._ He was hoping with all his might that he wouldn’t turn Blue away from him.

              “I would like …” _I can do this, it’s going to happen at some point. “I would like to kiss you.”_ If they could see each other Kaiba would be shocked to see that the blush he could feel creep up his face was matched by Red. He would also be able to see the smile that crossed Red’s face as he heard this statement/question _._

“I would certainly be ok with that.” Yami felt himself get even giddier than before. It was a great idea for them to have a ‘blind’ date so that they weren’t overwhelmed in each other’s presence. “I’d like to see you if you feel ok with removing the blindfolds.” Yami wasn’t sure of what would happen next but he knew he wanted to face this head on like everything else he faces. This time was different being that his heart was aching and he was terrified for what would happen next.

              “Ok, we remove the blind fold after the kiss? Or I guess how do you want to do this?”

              “We close our eyes and kiss while removing the blindfolds. That way we can see each other right afterwards.” He hoped that would be enough to convince Blue that they should give this a chance.

              “Sounds perfect to me.” Kaiba began to trace his fingers along Red’s arm to his neck, then up to his face to get an idea of where his face and ultimately his mouth would be. He ran his thumb across Red’s lips, so soft, and finally leaned in closing his eyes as promised.

              Yami slightly tensed with Blue taking the lead with their kiss but when their lips met his mind went blank. He felt the tug of the blindfold and remembered to close his eyes as he promised and reached for the matching blind fold on Blue so they could finally see each other. He felt a tongue gently swipe across his lips and he sighed in contentment opening his mouth slightly. Blue took advantage and leaned further into the kiss, he felt amazing, his body was reacting even before his mind could catch up to him. They kissed for several minutes both of them opening up to the other, tongues shared and dueling for dominance. Yami’s head was blissfully blank and Kaiba’s was currently trying to figure out how to react to everything. They opened their eyes to see their date for the first time.

“YAMI!!!?!?!?!?!?!” Kaiba jumped up slamming his knee against the table and knocking over his chair trying to put as much space between them as possible. “WHAT THE FUCK?????”

              “Kaiba?” Yami was more subdued and less angry it would seem with the results. His heart started to ache again and he could feel the disappointment he was hoping wouldn’t happen. He lowered his gaze hoping he wouldn’t begin to cry over the current situation. Kaiba would never want him, that was obvious based on his reaction. Yami just couldn’t figure out why it hurt so much more knowing that fact for certain now.

              Kaiba couldn’t help the fact that watching Yami’s face fall hurt. There was no way this was an on-purpose prank. At least not with Yami’s reaction. His mind was racing with embarrassment with everything he had shared with Red who happened to be Yami. In total honesty he was actually content with sharing with Yami versus anyone else but at the same time he couldn’t possibly imagine that Yami actually felt the same way.

              “What is this, was this some sort of joke?” He had to know the truth, no matter how painful. Kaiba had to know this was some strange accident if only to make him feel like ‘Red’ or Yami as it turned out felt the same way about him that he had felt about ‘Red’ in the first place. Hell he had almost shut down this date over feelings of the Pharaoh in the first place not giving himself the possibility of it actually being Yami.

              “I’m sorry Kaiba, I wasn’t joking. I had no idea you would possibly be Blue let alone on a dating site in the first place. I thought you meant what you said in the first place, that you were happy with our accidental meeting.” Yami truly hated himself. How could he possibly assume Kaiba could possibly feel the same way let alone actually want to be with him. He had felt anxious over this meeting in the first place and his aibou had warned him in the first place. Yugi knew about all of this, hadn’t he planned this with Mokuba in the first place.

              “This wasn’t some sort of joke?” Kaiba had to know for sure.

              “No, I was looking forward to our date despite the ‘blind date’ part of it from our brothers. I’m sorry I’m not what you’re looking for.” Yami hated how pathetic it sounded but it was true, he couldn’t possibly lie about this. He had put all his hopes on this date. Maybe the fates were ultimately fucking with him, pairing him with his rival in this lifetime, a man he would have gladly shared his past life as a Pharaoh with for the rest of their lives at the time they lived together. Kaiba was not his priest from a past life, he was simply put, just a physical reincarnation but not an emotional one. If he had been a complete reincarnation, he would reciprocate his feelings without the anger that filled their conversation. “Mokuba and Yugi must have planned this together knowing what would happen in the end. If this is a joke, it’s their joke on us.” Yami truly felt the pain of the failure of their potential. He had been looking forward to this, hoping that someone actually felt something for him as a person and not as some deity or savior for the first time in a very long time.

              “You aren’t disappointed?” Kaiba wasn’t sure why it even came out of his mouth. He wasn’t sure how to feel let alone express himself that he wasn’t disappointed but skeptical if you had to define his reaction at all. He couldn’t imagine a life where Yami or Atem, whatever you called him, actually wanted to be around him in any romantic capacity. Not that he would admit it was something he had been yearning for since Yami had forced him to rebuild his heart.

              They stared at each other for some time, trying to determine exactly how to react. Rivals were supposed to fight against each other, yet neither was really trying to pick a fight at the moment. Neither would ever back down from a fight, something that they both preferred. However, for the first time they looked at each other as more than a rival but a possible companion. Neither were seeing any fault in the assumptions that had been set before them, both of them had gone on this date with the hope that the other wouldn’t want to turn away based on who they were. It was truly hypocritical to assume that at this point they would still hold the same assumptions about each other as they held when they were only rivals against each other in a duel.

              It had been so long since they had considered each other rivals in a duel, neither made time for the possible duel. Kaiba knew he would lose to Yami, and Yami didn’t want to spend time trying to convince Kaiba he wanted more than the current expectation. 6 months, even close to a year, had been spent pining for each other without really thinking the other would care enough to cross an imaginary line they had placed against each other.

              “Honestly?”

              “I would think we are at the point where honesty would be required.” Kaiba could hold his breath however he wouldn’t want to give satisfaction to someone playing with his feelings. At least that’s what he told himself, internally he was wishing he was merely an idiot missing something between the two of them.

              “I’ve never been on a date Kaiba, this has been the best experience of my life. I enjoyed talking with you for the last month, I really didn’t know it was you. The fact that our brothers knew and said nothing to either of us, I assume Mokuba said nothing to you, shows that they thought this would be worth it to both of us. I know Yugi has known at least for the last week since he was roped into planning this date.” He paused telling what he knew about the date planning between their brothers. He didn’t want to share that Yugi had tried to talk him out of this date or out of the fact that he had deep feelings for Blue in the first place. “If they didn’t say anything, I would hope it wasn’t to play a trick on us.”

              Kaiba turned and walked into the living room of the suite they were sharing. _Mokuba wouldn’t do this thinking it would hurt me. He had to think this was important for him to keep the details from me. I know he wouldn’t hurt me on purpose. He would have said something if it was going to be a problem._

              Yami got up from his seat finally and started to walk to his room. The suite had two masters so in theory they wouldn’t have to interact beyond their dinner. His heart hurt knowing he had been shot down not just by Blue but Kaiba himself. Yugi knew Yami had feelings for Kaiba that went beyond the normal rivalry but assumed they were related to the anger and frustration they felt while dueling. His aibou was not a cruel man, he cared about Yami and that was what gave him strength knowing this was something he wanted and Yugi still supported him even when he truly thought it would end badly. He even warned him that they hadn’t known each other long enough to think things would end well.

              Kaiba saw Yami heading for his door, he didn’t want him to disappear but didn’t necessarily want him around while he was figuring things out. “Wait.” He wasn’t sure what was about to happen but knew that he wanted a different result than what was playing out in front of him.

              Not turning around to face Kaiba, “What?” Yami was fully prepared for the worst scenario he could think of. He would be ridiculed for his feelings and Kaiba would finally consider this the ‘win’ he had always been working towards. _I guess if I’m going to start dating, I would need to finalize the feelings for Kaiba first. I really just wish this wasn’t how we settled things._ Yami paused himself just long enough on his way to his room to allow a response, he had no expectation that this would end well.

              “Why are you not bothered by this?” Kaiba needed to know, the feelings he had would bypass any possible rivalry but he couldn’t quite believe it was mutual.

              “Truly Kaiba, I thought the two of us had something more than a mere duel.” Yami considered the kiss they had shared, or the several that it became between the two of them. He could still feel Kaiba’s hands on his, trailing against his arms and face trying to angle themselves to kiss properly. He never wanted that to end and yet it would still end because they were nothing but rivals. Yami wished there was something else between them, had always felt this way and yet here he was, waiting for the final crushing response from Kaiba so that he could move on. _I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to date again. Why can’t I be enough for him? Would he ever have any feelings for me?_

              Kaiba moved towards Yami, standing as close to him as he could. His chest flush with Yami’s back, maybe this was a bad idea but it was the only idea that was currently controlling him. He enjoyed their kiss, he wanted more. Yami was soft and sensual with his body and it was those feelings from their kiss that drove Kaiba to embrace him. He turned Yami to face him seeing his eyes slightly glassy as if he was about to cry over their current situation. Kaiba couldn’t bare the thought that the man he fell for would feel rejected. Yami or Red or whatever he wanted to be called was the man he had thought of nonstop for the last month. Yami was on his mind even longer than their current ‘dating’ conversations online. He reached his hands around to embrace Yami, leaning his forehead against his hair fully expecting rejection of his advances. Why couldn’t he be a normal fucking person?

              Yami leaned back when he felt Kaiba’s chest against his back. He reached up and entangled their hands together as an almost embrace of each other. Maybe this was the chance he had been hoping for. _Fates please don’t be cruel._

              Yami turned around in Kaiba’s arms, Kaiba leaned down to reach his lips. The first kiss was chaste, merely a pressure of each other’s lips against each other. They began to embrace each other more, giving into their mutual feelings. Kaiba tried not to hesitate, he wasn’t used to physical displays of emotion but for Yami he would truly give it his all. Yami held his interest in a way that no one had ever or would ever control. Even during the ‘blind’ date he thought of his Pharaoh and how this would be a poor substitute for his rival. Now that he had his Pharaoh, his Atem, his Yami in the flesh he wouldn’t willingly turn him away. Everything he wanted was within his grasp and all he had to do was reach out for Yami to make his fantasies come true.

              Yami embraced Kaiba with the passion he had been feeling for the last year. He wouldn’t want to be misunderstood in this instance. Words failed them, they always ended up fighting, maybe this physical reaction between them would let him express himself properly. He put all of his passion into the kiss Kaiba leaned in for first. Kaiba was dense on the best of days but maybe today between the two of them and all of the history they shared beyond their online conversations would be enough to convince him that this was in fact a real feeling Yami had for him and that he was wanting to move past being pure rivals.

              Kaiba brushed his tongue against Yami’s lips requesting entrance again. He knew from their previous kiss that it would feel amazing and he was certainly not going to be disappointed again. Yami reached up and grabbed his shirt to pull him in closer, their height was certainly an issue for a prolonged embrace but if leaning closer was all that was required Kaiba would willingly entertain the request.

              Kaiba reached around and held Yami around his back, running his hands up his spine. Yami gasped which gave Kaiba further entrance to his mouth. Their tongues battled, exploring each other’s mouths with delight. Kaiba dared to explore further than just Yami’s back, daring to go further towards his ass. He was certainly delighted to hear Yami gasp even further when he gripped him and pulled further into his chest. This was the best feeling ever.

              Not only is this Blue but Blue is Kaiba making this even better. Yami had never shared his personal feelings for Kaiba with anyone, not even his Aibou. He knew Kaiba was not someone any of his friends cared for but that never stopped him from hoping to feel his strong arms embrace him. Now he truly was in Kaiba’s embrace and he hummed in bliss. This was better than his imagination could have ever provided him with. Kaiba moved them to one of the couches in the living room so they could settle against something sturdy. He was not expecting Yami to push him into the couch roughly to settle in his lap, straddling him and continuing to kiss him breathless. _I could certainly get used to this feeling._  Kaiba thought this first however if he could hear Yami’s thoughts he would laugh knowing that his feelings were reciprocated with his lover. _Can I even call him my lover, we haven’t done anything but kiss yet._

              “Kaiba…” Yami moaned his name as Kaiba began concentrating on nibbling his ear and settling his hands on his ass. Yami thrusted into Kaiba’s lap feeling so good and unwound he couldn’t help himself. _God I hope this isn’t a dream._

              “Yami, Oh god.” Kaiba was losing his resolve on anything let alone on how far he was wanting to go. He had never had sex before but he felt that if Yami was his lover he would willingly do anything he was asked of. He began thrusting against Yami’s crotch, pushing them closer against each other. While he wasn’t sure how far he was willing to go tonight, he knew for Yami it would be as far as his Pharaoh wanted to go. His Pharaoh, His Atem, His Yami, Yugi-tachi be damned. He was his and his alone, the moans he heard against his ear as he rocked into Yami were for him and no one else.

              Yami pushed against Kaiba’s chest, “Wait, Kaiba wait please.”

              Leaning his forehead against Yami’s, “What’s wrong love?”

              Yami smiled without meaning to show his feelings so transparently, “I’ve never done this before. Am I your love?”

              “Of course you are. And neither have I. Something we get to learn together it would seem. Unless of course you’re not wanting to.”

              “With you I want it all. I’ve loved you for so long Kaiba. I never thought this could possibly happen. I didn’t think you would ever be interested in me.”

              “Your amazing Yami. I can only wish I asked you out 6 months ago, such a waste of time.” Kaiba nuzzled Yami’s hair. “If you want to go slow then we will go slow. I want you but I’m not exactly an expert on this. I always imagined it would be you but never thought for a moment this would ever happen.”

              “Make love to me Kaiba, I want it to be you. It always had to be you.” Yami felt safe and content in Kaiba’s arms. This was what was meant to happen. Kaiba was his and would always be his.

              Kaiba grabbed Yami’s hand knowing this was right, it felt right between the two of them. He led Yami into his room, it didn’t really matter which room they used, a bed was all they really needed. A first time for either of them insisted on a bed but otherwise it wouldn’t matter where they were. Kaiba smiled slightly knowing Mokuba picked this hotel for the romantic aspect of it hoping he would be able to enjoy himself. Little did he know that they would be taking advantage of this fact.

              He pushed Yami into the kind size bed the hotel boasted for the executive suite. This wasn’t about money or about where he took Yami, this was about the both of them enjoying their current company. Yami was no gold digger and would certainly care less about Kaiba’s current bank balance. This was the way it was supposed to be. Together with someone he cared for on an intimate level, somewhere special for the both of them. Their kisses were just as electric knowing who the other was that they could barely follow the current rate of undress they were taking each other through. Yami lifted Kaiba’s shirt baring his chest to Yami’s curious hands. Kaiba’s shirt went flying across the room along with Yami’s. Kaiba felt Yami’s hands begin to unbuckle his pants as they continued to kiss and press against each other. He heard his belt hit the wall with the force Yami chucked it away from them.

              Yami could feel Kaiba’s hands roam his chest exploring every inch of it. Finally resting on his back slowly inching towards his pants, pressing the two of them closer together. Yami was ecstatic with the current level of closeness but kept itching for more. He reached for Kaiba’s zipper slowly relieving him of his pants. He didn’t want to stop their current kisses so Kaiba’s pants only made it as low as his hips. Kaiba gripped Yami’s ass now that he was beltless and the zipper was pulled down. Both of them began grinding themselves against the other. Yami’s pants ended up lower than Kaiba’s only for the sake that Kaiba’s arms had longer reach. Yami groaned and became inpatient with Kaiba’s pants as he was currently further undressed than his lover. This was going to be an amazing moment, but Yami wanted Kaiba completely naked first and began to be frustrated with his reach.

              Kaiba pushed Yami down into the bed further, kissing him into the oblivion they were slowly falling into together. He pulled his pants completely off along with his underwear. Yami didn’t think he would become self-conscious at a moment like this but he felt Kaiba’s cock straining against his stomach and became slightly worried he would be disappointed with his own length. Yami was by no means long but he had girth that most would be impressed with. Being in the midst of everything he hoped Kaiba wouldn’t be disappointed with the current physical parts he was exploring.

              Yami felt no hesitation as Kaiba pulled his pants and underwear off of him. Thank god he hadn’t decided to wear skin tight leather as that would have been a bitch to take off in the current atmosphere. Yami leaned into Kaiba wanting more contact than ever, aching at a level that he had never felt before. This was Kaiba, his Kaiba wanting more from him than he ever thought they would ever reach. Their hands continued to roam across their skin, settling across their backs pushing themselves as close as possible against each other. Yami felt Kaiba reach across himself to the edge of the bed, he wrapped his arms around Kaiba’s neck fully kissing him while he was slightly distracted.

              Kaiba knew he had a bottle of lube in the nightstand for just in case they decided to move forward with their weekend. While the both of them didn’t want to set themselves up as easy he felt so comfortable with Red he had assumed this was inevitable. Now that this was Yami in his bed he was even more certain this was the next step in their relationship. He wanted no one else on any level close to Yami. This was pure perfection.

              Yami felt Kaiba begin to run his fingers across his ass, lightly touching his entrance. He smiled as they continued to kiss, this was right. He flexed back towards Kaiba’s fingers letting him know this was ok, he wanted to be touched so completely by Kaiba that if he stopped it might actually kill him. Kaiba understood just as Yami knew he would. He opened the bottle of lube and began to spill it against Yami’s entrance. Slicking up his fingers as he began to circle his ass, this made Yami jerk into Kaiba causing them both to groan into each other as they continued to kiss. Kaiba pressed one finger into Yami, causing a wonderful gasp from his lover. Kaiba wasn’t sure he would ever get tired of such a sound. He slowly slipped his finger into Yami, kissing his neck and chest as Yami continued to gasp at the touch. He began to inch in his second finger causing Yami to buck against him harder and moan. Whimpering Yami leaned against Kaiba’s neck, it felt amazing, it was strange at first but he trusted Kaiba to stop if it began to hurt.

              Yami began feeling chills all over, rocking against Kaiba’s probing fingers trying to find a comfortable spot. His cock was leaking all over Kaiba’s chest causing a mess he was sure of it. Then it happened, Kaiba brushed against his spot, Yami went rigid thrusting himself against Kaiba looking for pressure against his cock. _Dear god if this is just his fingers how will his cock feel?_ Yami wasn’t sure what amazing feelings would come next but based on his current feelings with 2 fingers inside of him, he knew that Kaiba’s cock would be just as incredible. It was certainly thicker than 2 fingers and should reach further inside of him than those fingers could. Yami was stretched and he didn’t know if it was enough to take Kaiba’s cock but he knew he wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted for himself.

              Kaiba was beginning to become weak with his resolve. He wanted to be sure Yami was prepped, he knew what he read online implied if he wasn’t that this would not be pleasurable for them both. By god if Yami didn’t stop thrusting against his chest he wouldn’t be able to make sure this was pleasant for them both.

              “Please, please Kaiba. I need you.”

              Kaiba certainly couldn’t say no to such a request. He slicked himself up with lube leaning against Yami. e

He lined his cock up with Yami’s entrance, he couldn’t believe his most wished for fantasy was actually happening. His Yami, his Pharaoh was moaning beneath him begging for his touch. His cock pushed against Yami’s entrance, slowly being given entrance to the tightest ass in the world. Not that Kaiba knew it for sure but Yami had to be the tightest, if it weren’t for strength of will he would have cum immediately upon his entrance. It was warm, tight and squeezed him deliciously. He heard Yami gasp making him pause. He knew this was something to get used to and no matter the experience would require a certain level of patience.

              “Ooooohhhh baby, you feel amazing.” Yami was aching for more. He never thought he would be the type to be super vocal but having Kaiba enter him caused his brain to short circuit. All that mattered was Kaiba and his cock and just how amazing it would be for the rest of their lives. Yami had no doubt Kaiba would never leave him alone now, they were rivals and finally lovers. This was going to be the perfect relationship.

              Kaiba pushed himself into Yami up to the hilt. Dear god it was impressive he didn’t immediately cum, it was so warm and inviting, he had to take a moment to catch his own breath. No matter what he read online there was no way to describe just how amazing this was, part of it being the physical act, but the other part was because of who this was with. Yami was moaning his name, bucking against him. There was no better feeling than knowing the man you loved wanted you in the most intimate ways. Begging for more and trying to make him give more. Perfect, he hated the word as it caused people to think they couldn’t be better, but this feeling with Yami was perfect no matter what would possibly come into their lives in the future. Yami was pure perfection and Kaiba ached to give him just as many amazing feelings as he had been receiving just by entering Yami.

              Yami was on complete auto pilot. He wrapped his legs around Kaiba’s waist throwing his head back in bliss. All he wanted was movement, he whimpered not wanting this to end but not able to stand being still. Yami felt lips against his neck moving up to his chin. It was all so delicious. He squeezed his legs hoping Kaiba would understand what he wanted. He wasn’t entirely sure he could complete a sentence currently.

              Kaiba slowly withdrew to start moving hoping he wouldn’t lose his resolve and cum immediately. He wanted this to last but he was completely overwhelmed with pleasure. First thrust caused them both to shiver and embrace each other tightly.

              “Baby, don’t stop. Please Kaiba don’t freaking stop.”

              Kaiba nuzzled his neck and whispered, “Call me Seto my love.” He then began a steady pace causing Yami’s mind to go completely blank. Dear god why did they wait so long to finally be together. With every thrust from Seto, Yami would buck back against him, his cock begging for friction. Seto began to hear Yami beg, ‘oh god’, ‘harder’, ‘Seto please’, ‘I need to cum’. It was repetitive and went straight through Seto causing him to increase his rhythm. He pulled Yami up off the mattress to get a better angle, he was on his knees with Yami’s ass in his hands and his head pushed into the pillows on the bed, absolutely gorgeous.

              “ugggghhhh, oooooooo.”

              Seto pushed faster and finally began to stroke Yami’s cock. He could barely think and now that Seto grabbed him he couldn’t do anything but feel. He was limp being used in every way possible, he was so close. “More.”

              Seto wasn’t sure on how Yami would feel but he doubted he’d be able to pull out now. He thrust wildly not able to control himself anymore. He was so close, they were so close together. One last push against Yami’s sweet spot and he came all over their chests bucking just as wildly as Seto was thrusting. It was too much, all too much. His body jerked into Yami and he came harder than he had ever experienced. They lay trying to catch their breath while riding out their climax. Seto kept randomly thrusting while Yami would moan in his ear. All way more amazing than anything could have prepared him for. Seto was finally spent and pulled out as gently as possible not wanting to hurt his Pharaoh and rolled onto his side. It would certainly not do to collapse on top of him, while skin contact would be great the weight might actually hurt Yami. He reached and turned Yami into him laying them both on their sides facing each other. Yami leaned in closer snuggling into his chest, Seto could feel his cum begin to get sticky between them, they really needed a shower. It could wait for a little bit at least, he wrapped his arms around Yami’s back slowly trailing them up and down his spine loving how warm Yami felt next to him.

              Yami smiled, he couldn’t really believe that he was here in bed with Kaiba after they just had sex for the first time. If this was a dream he prayed he would never wake up. It was warm being wrapped in Seto’s arms, this was worth every moment of heartache he had previously when he thought that this was a pipe dream. He gently kissed Seto’s chest and sighed, he could fall asleep right now happy as can be.

              “Shower?” Seto gently kissed Yami’s forehead. He didn’t smile as a general rule but who wouldn’t smile after such an incredible evening.

              “Don’t wanna move. I’m warm here.”

              Seto snorted, “We have to take a shower, otherwise we will be really sticky in the morning.”

              “Nope, not moving.” Yami began to snuggle in closer to Seto, maybe if he just settled in Seto would stop talking about this ridiculous shower.

              “Come on let’s go.” Seto kissed Yami one more time as he rolled out of the bed.

              “Noooo, its cold.”

              “The shower will be warm I promise. I’ll get it started for you.” Seto wasn’t normally the type to take care of another, his brother being the obvious exception. It was a strange feeling to him to want to take care of Yami, it felt nice to feel needed by someone who cared about you. He wandered into the giant shower built to support at least 2 people. The hotel had no doubts about what it was most likely to be used for, something Seto was sure to test if they had time or strength over the rest of the weekend. He wandered back to the room to let Yami know it had warmed up finally. He doubled over laughing at what he saw in the bed.

              “Stop laughing.” Yami tried to shout at Seto but it came out muffled by the comforter he had wrapped around himself, you could barely make out a tuft of hair at the top of the bed. He was hunkered down quite nicely and felt plenty warm.

              “Come on the shower is ready. It’s nice and warm and will feel great.” Seto crawled into the bed with Yami and started to unwrap him from the comforter. As he unwrapped Yami tangled himself further into the bed. Seto chuckled and grabbed a foot he could feel towards the end of the bed. He dragged Yami out of bed.

              “Noooooooo, it’s cold.”

              Seto grabbed Yami and carried him bridal style into the bathroom setting him on his feet in front of the shower door. He opened it and gently pushed Yami in, slowly walking in behind him.

              “Mmmmm, this feels great.”

              “Warm enough for ya?” Seto smiled at him pulling him closer and settling under the shower head. This shower was certainly well thought out as it was not just a single shower head but all across most of the ceiling. That’s what expensive hotels get you he guessed. His shower at the mansion was way better, with multiple jets to reach all around himself, and soon it would be for the two of them.

              “Thank you Seto, this is definitely worth it. It was still cold though.” He pouted just a bit, he wasn’t trying to be slightly childish but he didn’t want to act like someone completely different in front of Seto. He had to be comfortable in his own skin, especially since he had every intention of being in his birthday suit as often as possible with Seto in the future.

              Seto grinned enjoying how well they were getting along with each other. He wasn’t easy to get along with, he knew from experience, but Yami cut across his mood swings and understood how to bicker. It was not meant to be mean or angry but almost like mental sparring. If Yami didn’t give him a hard time he wasn’t sure they would get along as well with each other. “I’ll do anything for you.” He kissed Yami’s neck enjoying the blush that was slowly spreading along it and the upward towards his cheeks. “Your certainly worth any and all effort.” He nuzzled he wild hair that stuck up in all directions, it always stuck straight up defying gravity but he certainly enjoyed just how mussed it currently was, more proof that they shared something truly amazing.

              “Seto, your amazing. You’ve always been an amazing man, a figurative pain in the ass, now a literal pain in my ass.” He giggled from the dumb joke, grabbed the body wash that was left for them by the hotel and began to suds up the wash cloth they had with them. “Ready to be cleaned?”

              “I think you’re the one that is messier than I am.” He allowed Yami to soap him up regardless, it wasn’t like it wasn’t a pleasant experience. He snagged the wash cloth from Yami to do the reverse. Yami was certainly the messier of the two, in one specific spot which made Seto extremely happy to know. He leaned down and kissed Yami as he washed him, if he was physically capable of going again right now, he would definitely push Yami against the wall of the shower for some more fun. Instead he had to settle on being gentle and sweet. Not that the results of making Yami blush across his entire face, neck, and chest wasn’t a wonderful sight to behold. Considering they were just extremely close to each other physically he was surprised that Yami was ultimately shy.

              They finished their shower and Seto made sure to grab some towels for Yami, wouldn’t want him to get cold on his way back to the bed. He grabbed them both some underwear to wear to bed, nothing worse than getting stuck to each other’s skin in the middle of the night at least not for their lower extremities. He went to grab Yami’s bag from the other room, put the strawberries in the fridge so they didn’t melt the chocolate and then got them both something to drink through the night. He jumped into the bed next to Yami since he had already settled himself snugly under the covers while Seto grabbed their things.

              As soon as Seto got into bed he could feel Yami’s hands reach out to pull him closer into the bed. He could certainly get used to this feeling. Having someone next to him, being warm and snuggled with, these were barely even memories of his childhood before losing his parents, it was never something he imagined for himself. He hoped to get close to that feeling with the online dating, turns out it was more than worth the money and effort he put into it. He wrapped himself around Yami as they laid down for sleep. Nothing could possibly be better than this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

              The weekend went by rather quickly. Seto had planned to show Yami around the island a bit assuming he hadn’t been traveling before however they spent the rest of the weekend in their room. They caught up on each other’s lives and talked about anything they could think of. It was nice to speak without any expectations between them. They found that they had more in common than they originally imagined.

              They were truly compatible and during their trip they got to forget about the rest of the world around them. Then Monday morning arrived which required them to return to their normal lives. They took Seto’s private plane home. Yami tried not to show his anxiety during the trip but Seto could tell something was bothering him.

              “What is it? You’ve been twisting the edge of your shirt since we left the hotel.”

              “I’ve been thinking about what’s going to happen when we get back.” Yami continued to fret and stared out the window.

              “What do you mean? You’ll move in with me.” Seto couldn’t consider any obstacles for them to encounter. He always did what he wanted and figured Yami would follow the same ideals.

              “You want me to move in?”

              “Why wouldn’t you move in? You belong with me and it’s not like I can move into the game shop with you, there is truly barely enough space for you, Jii-chan, and Yugi.”

              “You’d move in with me if there was enough space?” Yami was truly surprised over the expectation that they would simply be together. Didn’t Seto understand that there was more to this type of decision than just where they would live.

              “If you had the space and wanted me to move with you instead, yes I would do it because we belong together. At least I thought you felt the same way.” Seto began to have some doubts. He wasn’t easy to get along with so maybe Yami was having second thoughts about them.

              “We certainly belong together Seto. It’s just not that easy, I have to figure out how to break it to Jii-chan, how to cover the shifts at the shop or if I’d still work with Jii-chan for the shop, what I would or wouldn’t take with me. On top of everything, what’s to say this doesn’t work out. We have only technically been on one date.” Yami couldn’t believe these things hadn’t occurred to Seto.

              “First thing we will work out, I haven’t left you alone as a rival until I stupidly thought we weren’t connected enough. Second nothing would stop you from continuing to work at the game shop unless you don’t want to. I have drivers to get you there and I’m sure you’d be bored at the mansion if you didn’t have something to do. Third, your place doesn’t have enough space to have a bunch of stuff to move and it’s not like your moving countries. If you forget something you just go back and get it.” Seto reached for Yami’s hand and began entangling their fingers together. “The most important point I want to be sure you understand is that I’m not going anywhere. I talked myself out of this so long ago and lost so much time that I won’t let you go without a fight.” Seto kissed him gently trying to remind Yami that they were together and that was not up for debate.

              Slightly breathless from their kiss Yami began smiling like a fool. Seto was right, they were supposed to be together and he wouldn’t be letting go of him any time soon. Mokuba and Yugi already knew about the two of them, not to the extent the date ended up with but they knew that it was the two of them on the date in the first place. While Yugi hadn’t completely stopped the date, he had made it clear that he didn’t expect it to work out. Now that he knew Seto was his date the comments made a little more sense. Yugi wouldn’t necessarily support them, Yugi-tachi would be even worse.

              “What about all our friends and family Seto? How will that work out?”

              “Mokuba obviously figured it out before he offered to plan our date and certainly wouldn’t have helped if he opposed this in any way. Yugi helped him plan so it would seem he is giving me a chance at the very least. Everyone else will just have to deal with it.”

              “You’re not worried about any of this?”

              “The only reason you should worry Yami is if they could possibly say something that would make you walk away from me. I want you, I’m even willing to put up with Jii-chan and Yugi-tachi. None of them liked me before and I’m sure they will have some choice things to say about all of this but it doesn’t matter. The only person that matters to me in all of this is you.”

              Yami could feel his anxiety drop and he leaned against Seto. He was completely right about everything he was worried about. Nothing would change between the two of them despite what anyone might say about it. Those that accepted his decision would be his friends and those that couldn’t would unfortunately stop being his friend. He really hoped that despite the surprise of the weekend his friends would not let him down. He settled himself against Seto as he was going through his emails getting caught back up on work.

              “Will you go with me to the game shop when we land to see everyone? I know it’s short notice but I’m not sure I’d want to wait to share this with everyone.”

              “If that’s what you would like to do then sure. I will have to work late tonight to make up for my absence but I’ll be there.”

              Yami laced their hand together and settled in for a nap but he couldn’t quite doze off. He kept wondering how moving into the mansion would work out. Would he start off with his own room, would he want to be separated from Seto after they spent the weekend together. They weren’t necessarily at it every waking moment but he certainly enjoyed falling asleep together he wasn’t sure he would want to give that up at this point. Who would have imagined his entire life would be turned around after a 3-day date. They arrived without any further conversation about returning home. There was a limo waiting for them on the tarmac as expected, Seto was certainly a man who wouldn’t waste time waiting for a taxi.

“Should we head to the game shop now?”

              “Might as well get it over with Seto, also I could grab some things to go home with you tonight.”

              He called the mansion home and it caused Seto to feel slightly giddy about everything currently happening to them. Fuck Yugi-tachi, they were not going to get in his way of his new life. He would do whatever he needed to either gain their support or ignore their complaints. Yami however was the wild card, he cared about those losers and their opinions, Seto just hoped he also cared enough about them as a couple to ignore most of the complaints that were certain to be mentioned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Anzu are you sure this is a good idea?” Yugi had been convinced over the weekend that they had to have a welcome back party for Yami. She figured it would either be to support him if it failed or to share in his excitement over his new relationship.

“Yugi you know you want to support Yami no matter what. If it didn’t go well, he will need our support and if it went great, he will want to share all about it. At least I would if it were me. And on top of everything that trip had to be amazing in the first place so maybe he will want to share about the experience.”

“Yeah Yug, let’s support Yami. You know if this guy spent all this money he had to be super ugly.” Joey just had to throw in his two cents on the conversation. He got roped into helping decorate the living room for their makeshift party.

“Yugi, I’m sure everything went fine and Yami will appreciate everyone’s support on this. I would want to hear about this new beau too by the way. This certainly affects him and the rest of us all together so we should be here to show our solidarity.” Jii-chan always wanted to show the boys he cared and wanted to be included in their lives. While it was a surprise when Yami got his own body in the first place he cared about him just as deeply as Yugi as if he had always been his grandson. While Yami was over 3000 years old it didn’t mean that he wasn’t new to all these experiences and may need a guiding hand from family. Plus, he wanted to know this guy’s intentions, this was his family and he would be damned if some guy treated Yami poorly.

“Ok, I just think we may be making too big of a deal with this. I haven’t even heard how everything went.”

“That’s just the point, no news is good news on that point. He certainly would have texted if things ended right?” Anzu was certain Yami would have gone home early or at the very least updated Yugi about everything. Before he could answer Yugi felt his phone vibrant in his pants. It had to be Yami telling him the time to pick him up from the airport.

              Yami: Just arrived back at the airport, we are taking the limo back.

              Yugi: Oh, didn’t realize you’d already gotten home.

              Yami: Yes aibou, also don’t you ever keep a secret like this from me.

              Yugi: Not like you would have listened anyway, too busy changing clothes.

              Yami:  ;P

              Yugi: Not to pry but is everything ok?

Yami: It’s better than ok aibou, it was perfect. He’s coming over with me to tell Jii-chan, and we’ll have to figure out how to tell Yugi-tachi at some point but that might take awhile

Yugi: Well…. Might not be as long as you think. Anzu wanted to throw you a party.

Yami: What?

Yugi: Surprise!!!! Well at least you can get it all done at the same time.

Yami: Aibou, I’m not ready for this.

Yugi: It will be fine, everyone loves you and your family. We are here for you.

Yami: Who all is there already?

Yugi: Anzu, Jii-chan, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai said she was on her way, Duke.

Yami: OMG, I’m not ready for this.

Yugi: It’s going to be fine.

Seto could feel Yami tense up as he was texting Yugi next to him in the limo. He placed his arm around Yami pulling him in closer and kissed his cheek. “What’s wrong love?”

“Yugi-tachi is already at the game shop. They were apparently planning a welcome back party for me. I’m not sure I’m ready to face them all at once. Jii-chan is even there waiting for me to arrive.”

“It will be fine, I promise. Maybe we should pick up Mokuba, he will give me so much hell if I left him out of a party.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea. At least one person would just be happy for us instead of criticizing everything.” Yami was started a negative spiral thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong or all the things that everyone would say.

Seto pulled him in closer and began to kiss him silly. Distractions would certainly become his specialty. He paused just long enough to let the driver know to head to the mansion first and text Mokuba that they were on the way to pick him up for the impromptu party that had been planned for Yami. When they arrived at the mansion Yami was currently sitting on Seto’s lap with his hands in Seto’s hair trying to keep him from pulling away not realizing where they were. Mokuba without any warning opened the door to the limo and was shocked from what he was seeing.

“I didn’t think you’d take me seriously Nii-sama.”

Yami tried to jump off of Seto but the combination of the lowered roof of the limo and Seto having his hands wrapped around his back caused him to tumble backwards hitting the floor instead. Seto chuckled and helped Yami to his seat next to him while Mokuba climbed into the limo.

“So, it seems everything went well?”

“Yes Mokuba, Yami and I had a good time together. I’m sure you were expecting as much.” He hugged Yami closer to him in their seats while Yami’s face turned beat red.

“Yes, everything went well.” Yami wouldn’t meet his gaze as he was sure there was the traditional Kaiba smirk he was all too familiar with.

“So, dragging Nii-sama to meet the family already, seems it went really well in my opinion.”

“It’s only appropriate since Yami is moving in.”

Both Mokuba and Yami turned to gawk at Seto in unison completely caught off guard. Yami figured they would at least have a discussion since Mokuba was Seto’s first priority being his younger brother. If Yami’s face could get any redder it would have in that instant as he turned to Mokuba to see a shit eating grin on his face directed towards the two of them.

“Ya, um well….”

Seto turned and kissed Yami again just to make a point. He chuckled at Yami’s blush and grabbed his hand to entwine their hands together again. He settled in his seat, the two most important people in his life settled with him, it really didn’t get better than this.

              Yami: Just picked up Mokuba, on our way to the shop.

              Yugi: Sounds good, did you want me to warn people or just let it be?

              Yami: I figure a surprise would be appropriate. I hope everyone is ok with this.

              Yugi: It will be alright, I promise.

The limo pulled in front of the shop and the trio exited with Mokuba leading the way. Seto was practically dragging Yami beside him.

“It will be fine, don’t worry about it so much.”

“I can’t help it, its everyone in there and what if they want nothing to do with this?”

“I will deny I ever said anything like this if anyone asks but they are your friends and will support you even if they don’t like me. I’ll be the one that has to put up with their comments which is something I expected when I figured out it was you. The one thing I can say that Yugi-tachi is actually good at is friendship and supporting those friends.” He hugged Yami to help him relax just a little bit.

“Thank you Seto. I really appreciate how well your dealing with this.”

“It’s not like I have to live with them or anything so I can certainly deal with this.”

Yami smacked his shoulder as he pulled away, Seto grabbed his arm and began dragging him to the door.

“Are you ready?”

“Might as well get this over with Seto.” He took a huge breath at the door to the shop where Mokuba had been waiting for them. He steeled himself and walked in, he would at least look confident even if he felt like running away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!” Everyone shouted at the door when it opened and quickly got quiet. No one expected to see Mokuba, Yami and Kaiba enter the room together. Yugi and Mokuba helped break the ice, Yugi went to give Yami and hug and Mokuba ran into the room to say hi to everyone. Seto lagged a little behind trying to figure out the best way to enter the room without immediately being confronted.

“Welcome back Yami, did you have a good trip? Kaiba what brings you and your brother around here?” Trust Jii-chan to not bat an eye at the odd entrance of people into his living room. He went to give Yami a hug as Yugi released him finally welcoming him home.

“It was good Jii-chan, I hope everything went alright here, I really appreciate that you guys helped cover for me while I was gone.”

“Of course, Yami you deserved a little rest and the fact you got to meet your date is just icing on the cake if you ask me.”

As the room settled down from everyone’s greeting they all walked further into the room to sit around the couches in the middle of the living room surrounding a coffee table. Mokuba wondered to grab snacks with Joey and Tristan. Mai and Serenity were gossiping in the corner with some drinks and waived as Yami walked past. Anzu and Yugi took seats next to each other on the main couch with Jii-chan hovering behind them chatting politely. Yami reached the love seat and sat down, Seto made a beeline for him and sat right next to him. The room went silent, you could almost hear a pin drop as the expression goes.

“So how was everyone’s weekend?” Yami was hoping to avoid the immediate topic on everyone’s minds. He wasn’t afraid to talk about them but he didn’t necessarily want to start off with it.

“It was nice and quiet in the shop, had most of the regulars come in to look around. It certainly was a good thing since you were gone and Yugi was trying to get his homework done.” Jii-chan was always helpful trying to keep a conversation going. He smiled at Yami as if to convey he would wait until he was comfortable to talk about the elephant in the room.

“Yeah, it was good that it was quiet while I covered your shifts with Jii-chan. I was able to get most of my homework done during the day so I was still able to have our dinner date Friday night when everyone was gone and was able to join in with today’s get together.”

“I wanted to be sure we could all be together when you got back since you don’t really travel it must have been an exciting trip. Yugi was telling me a little bit about the island and the trip to the hotel.” Anzu tried to follow the lead of her boyfriend, she was a little shell shocked but overall pulled through it nicely.

“Did you end up going anywhere to shop?” Leave it to Mai to bring up the shopping of course, she travels all over so she would know. “I hope you got to go to the beach to go through some of the local venders’ stalls. You can really find some cool things out there.” Serenity nodded next to Mai smiling, never one to interfere with anyone and always being sweet about almost anything.

Mokuba and Tristan were loading their plates as Joey was staring at the pair gaping as if they had turned into aliens over the weekend. “Is no one gonna say anything about this? What in the world are you doing money bags?”

“I believe you call this sitting Mutt.”

“Seto!” Yami playfully swatted his arm while Seto merely shrugged as if nothing were wrong with insulting his friends.  

“What the hell, why are you calling him Seto? And why are you two sitting so dang close? Money bags stay away from Yami he had a date with a nice guy this weekend and doesn’t need your constant harassment.”

“Joey…” Yugi attempted to derail the conversation or should he call them insults.

“Joseph, I can explain later.” Mai tried to interrupt him from his train of thought.

“No! What is money bags doing here anyway, not like anyone would invite him over.”

“As a matter of fact Mutt I happened to have been invited over earlier today.” Seto was enjoying toying with him as he continued to try to figure out what was going on. Yami was tensing by his side so he knew he couldn’t go too far with it but he’d enjoy himself as long as he could.

“Who? Who in the world would invite you to anything money bags?”

“I would.” Yami’s statement was met with silence from everyone, gawking from Joey specifically and of course more silence. You might be able to hear a feather hit the floor at this point.

“What I miss?” Tristan asked as he returned with Mokuba to sit on the floor by the coffee table to start eating. He looked around saw everyone was tense, Joey’s mouth was hanging open, Kaiba was smirking on the love seat and Yami was staring at Joey. “Seriously, did something happen?”

It took a few tries but eventually Joey said “Yami invited money bags apparently.”

“Of course, he did, their dating. Right?” Tristan turned with a confused look staring at Yami and Kaiba for confirmation. Mokuba snickered at his side then started in on the snacks he brought to the table. Yami smiled feeling thankful that Tristan never held a grudge and went with the flow of everything.

“Yes, we are dating. Seto was my date this weekend.”

“WHAT?” Joey shouted.

“CONGRATULATIONS.” The rest of the group shouted at the same time as Joey almost drowning him out.

“Cheers Yami, nice pick.” Mai winked at him.

“Thank you Mai, thank you everyone. Joey are you ok?” Yami was starting to worry about his friend, he turned towards the snack table and was muttering to himself as he loaded his plate about how no one listens to him and how could this possibly happen. He returned to the rest of the group sitting next to Tristan and Mokuba at the coffee table placing his plate and drink down and straightened himself out.

“Listen Money bags you do anything to Yami he doesn’t like and you’ll have me to deal with, you got that?” He was pointing at Kaiba trying to be as intimidating as possible. It made Yami smile, Kaiba glared back at Joey. “And I’m not going to start treating you any better just because your dating my friend, this doesn’t make us friends so don’t even think about that.”

“Wouldn’t want to be your friend anyways Mutt.”

“Seto! Be nice. Thank you Joey, I appreciate that.”

Everyone finally relaxed now that the two settled whatever differences they may have had. Yami relaxed knowing his friends were willing to give this a chance. It even seemed like Jii-chan was willing to give this a chance which was pretty amazing considering he and Kaiba were never on the best of terms. Yam still wanted to talk with Jii-chan about everything alone but was waiting until the rest of Yugi-tachi left for the day. The party was good, most everyone got along, Kaiba ignored everyone looking at his tablet to get what work done that he could while remote from his laptop, Yami told them all about the trip. Minus a few personal details of course, he loved his friends but he didn’t feel like sharing everything about his life with them. Mokuba was praised as a genius for figuring out a way to get the date to go well even though Kaiba and Yami traditionally never got along. Joey and Tristan as always finished off all the snacks available as per their normal routine. Yugi and Anzu sat together making plans for the next weekend when Yugi would be back from college. Yami leaned against Seto and smiled, truly content now that his friends and family knew he didn’t have to worry anymore. They could be happy.

Yugi-tachi left early afternoon to go home to their families and have dinner, they all agreed to have lunch or dinner together the next weekend. That left the five of them in the game shop, one was playing some video game in the living room, three were cleaning up while the fifth made a call to yell at some poor employee who apparently didn’t do their job well enough.

“So, Kaiba’s the one that stole your heart?”

“Yes, Yugi it would seem that way. It’s not that bad I promise, he’s different when we’re alone together. He listens and actually keeps a conversation going. What?”

“Your cute when you talk about him. You get a sort of wistful look while you do it. I’m glad it worked out, I was a little nervous helping Mokuba with his plans. I didn’t want to see you get hurt.”  
              “Thank you Yugi.”

“So now that your official, what did you want to talk to me about Yami?”

“Why do you think I want to talk about anything Jii-chan?”

“The fact that you essentially avoided me all afternoon and the fact that Kaiba didn’t offer to help since he’s been attached to your hip the entire afternoon. Also, the fact that your avoiding the question.”

“Is something wrong Yami?”

“Everything’s fine Yugi, actually better than fine. Well, Seto asked me to move in.”

“That sounds wonderful Yami.” Jii-chan beamed at Yami. He had no doubts that Kaiba would be treating him like the most important person in the world. He already did that for Mokuba, Yami would be taken care of and he would never worry about his adopted grandson. He certainly couldn’t be accused of understanding Kaiba any more than before but he knew without a doubt Kaiba did not make idle promises or requests and would certainly only have invited Yami to move in if he truly wanted it.

“That seems really quick Yami, are you sure about this?”

Yami looked at Seto while he was pacing at the far end of the room trying to keep his voice down and be respectful, you could still hear him yell some rather colorful phrases at his phone. This was his perfect, a man who was a complete pain, who would never back down from a fight despite how crazy it seemed, who would always care. Seto’s caring was just sometimes suffocating but still meant the world to him just like he now meant the world to Seto.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“You just got wistful again, this is so cute.” Yami turned bright red at the comment muttering something about needing to take out the trash despite having an empty bag in his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami grabbed some of his clothes and packed them in an overnight bag, figuring he would get the rest of his things during the week when he came to the shop to help Jii-chan. They settled things that Yami would move with Seto but would get a ride to the game shop to still help out so that Yugi did not need to split his time between school and the shop. Also, he had a feeling he would be bored doing nothing at the mansion. Yami said his goodbyes to Jii-chan and Yugi and left with Seto and Mokuba. He had the largest smile on his face as he couldn’t think of anything better happening to him for the rest of his life.

Mokuba was sitting in the limo chatting about all the things in the mansion he would show Yami.  Seto was still working on his tablet until he got home to switch to his laptop in his office. Despite his distraction his was still holding Yami’s hand, it was nice to have someone want to be that close to him. Yami was chatting with Mokuba talking about the mansion and asking questions about the staff.

“For the most part Nii-sama likes to keep staff limited. He says I need to learn to do things for myself.”

“That is a good thing Mokuba, I still have a lot to learn about everything and it certainly doesn’t help if others were just doing it for me.” Yami felt Seto tense just slightly as if he was annoyed.

“Mokuba, I didn’t raise you to be lazy and I’m certainly not going to start now.” He felt Yami squeeze his hand to try to mollify him. The point of the conversation wasn’t to argue.

“I know Nii-sama, it’s ok, but at the same time it would be nice to have some freedom from chores every once in a while. But at least he has drivers for us so we don’t have to wait on him to be free to go somewhere.”

“You could always get me a car Seto if you don’t want me to use your drivers.”

“Do you know how to drive a car?” He smirked at Yami knowing the answer to that. Yami was old enough but didn’t know how to drive and Mokuba knew about cars but was too young to learn to drive yet.

“You could always teach me.”

Seto snorted and smirked at him. “Maybe.” He knew it would be something they would do eventually but he didn’t want to give Yami the satisfaction of knowing yet.

Yami shifted in his seat to be closer to Seto as they continued the drive back to the mansion. He didn’t want to be any farther apart from him than necessary. Now that he had what he always wanted he wasn’t about to let him go. Seto was argumentative but Yami enjoyed the challenge. He was blunt in everything he said, Yami appreciated the honesty. Seto was essentially rough around the edges but Yami had never felt so cared about until now. His friends and family were there for him but Seto would be his rock and if he had his way that would never change. The limo pulled up to the front of the house for the evening dropping them off at home.

Seto leaned into Yami’s side as Mokuba exited the limo, “Welcome home my love.” He finished the statement with a light kiss on the lips.


End file.
